Angelica's Adventure
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: When our favorite little brat, Angelica Pickles, faces off with her abusive cousin, Anthony, whom is far worse than Angelica ever was, will she finally renounce her bulling ways and forge a stronger friendship with the Rugrats? Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Angelica's Adventure Part One: a Rugrats FanFic

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its owners and no infringement is intended. Zack Wehrenberg belongs to Celrock.

Angelica Pickles stood there all alone on the wet imaginary beach of the small desert island. Lonely because no one ever wanted to be around her, she just stood there in the wind and rain gazing out at the ocean until a small boat appeared on the horizon. In the boat were people she knew, happy and always together having adventures. But always without her and this made her sad and sadness always turned to anger. And anger always led to bad things.

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Zack were all on a small boat being thrown about by massive waves. Thunder clasped and heavy rain fell from the dark sky. The wind was so strong that the Rugrats could barely stand.

"We has to turn around and get outs of this storm, Captain Tommy" said Chuckie.

"No!" said Tommy, "if we don't gets the treasure now, Admiral Angelica will surly steal it and keep it all for herself!"

"And knowing Angelica, that's exactly what she'll do" said Zack Wehrenberg angrily. Out of all the Rugrats, the intelligent blond boy definitely liked Angelica the least.

"Forward Dilly!" ordered Tommy.

"Aye, aye, Captain Tommy!" said Dil pickles excitingly and cranking up the engines.

"Land Ho!" shouted Zack Wehrenberg as he pointed towards a distant island.

Chuckie looked like he was going to be seasick. "I thinks I'm going to be sick" he said.

"Well don't throws up" said his sister, Kimi, looking through a spy glass, "because we are almost there."

Meanwhile, Phil who was fishing had caught something. "Wow!" he said, "a worm fish!"

"There's no such thing as worm fishes, Philip!" scolded Lil, his twin sister.

"Yes there is, Lilian!" Phil snapped back.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"We're going to crash!" screamed Tommy.

Suddenly the boat crashed into a huge rock and all the Rugrats were thrown onto the wet beach. They all looked up at the dark jungle in front of them.

"We made it" said Tommy, pulling a piece of sea weed out of his new purple hair. "Come on guys" he said, "let's get the treasure."

After walking a little ways the babies stumbled upon a giant temple with two marble statues of Reptar on each side of its entrance. They walked up the stairs and in to the temple. But as they entered the grand hall a surprised and disappointed look fell upon Tommy's face. The pedestal, where the treasure was supposed to be, had nothing on it.

"What… where's the treasure!" said the little leader.

"Looking for this!" said an all too familiar girl's voce. The Rugrats turned around to see Angelica, Tommy's older cousin with the treasure, the brand new Super Duper Reptar Ball with glow in the dark pant and the ability to bounce higher than any other ball in the world, in her hands.

"Admiral Angelica!" shouted Kimi angrily.

"We should have known it was you, Yucky!" yelled Dil.

"Give me back my new ball!" demanded Tommy.

"If you want it?" said Angelica, "you have to get it! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She ran out of the temple and the others ran after her.

"You give that back right now, Angelica!" demanded Zack.

"Never, you dumb toe head!" screamed Angelica.

The chase continued for what seemed like forever until Tommy noticed something and the imaginary world turned back into his yard.

"Angelica, your shoe laces!" he shouted.

"Huh…" went Angelica an instant before she tripped over the untied lace. She and the ball flew in to the air as the others watched in horror. Angelica hit the ground first cutting her knee on a small twig. The ball came down a millisecond after and popped on another twig. The loud pop startled Spike, Tommy's dog, who ran barking and wining into a rack of planting pots and knocking it all over.

Thunder clasped in the distance (it was a rather gloomy day) as the babies ran over to Angelica whom was moaning and clutching her knee in pain.

"Angelica, are you all right?" asked Chuckie.

Angelica stood up; the cut on her knee was more of a scrape and not as bad as she thought.

"Y-yah I'm okay, I'm not a dumb baby you know." She said but she was pretty shaken.

Once it was clear that Angelica as okay the fact that Tommy's new Super Duper Reptar Ball was gone had set in. He ran over to where his new toy had popped and picked up a piece of what remained and looked at it with tears in his eyes.

"M-my ball" he said. He pointed at Angelica and yelled "you ruined my new ball! I waited a bazzilion years to get it and you ruined it just like you ruined my lamp and all my other favorite toys!" Tommy started to cry.

Angelica stood in guilty silence as Zack glared at her.

"You know something, Angelica" went Zack, "ever since I've meet you, you have been the meanest, nastiest, cruelest and ultimately evilest person I have ever known. I hate you Angelica, in fact I despise you with the hottest passion."

The others except Tommy, who was still sobbing over his brand new toy, nodded in agreement to Zack's statement.

"And you know what" continued Zack, "I sincerely hope that one day you'll be taught a lesson that'll make you regret ever being born."

Angelica looked at Zack nervously before looking at the ground in shame as Didi Pickles came running outside.

"What's going on here!" shouted Didi, Tommy's and Dil's mom and Angelica's aunt.

"Is everything all right!" called Stu Pickles, her husband, from inside.

Didi looked at the scene. Tommy was crying holding a piece of his new ball in his little hands. Spike was lying and whimpering, with a frightened look in his eyes, next to all of her beautiful flower pots she made herself all broken. The others, except Chuckie who looked frightened, were all glaring at Angelica.

"YUCKY!" screamed Dil, pointing at Angelica.

"What on Earth is going on out her, Chuckie?"

"W-we were p-playing and A-Angelica t-took Tommy's ball a-a-and…"

Didi caught Angelica shooting Chuckie a dirty but guilty look.

"Angelica Charlotte Pickles!" snapped Didi, "are you responsible for this!"

"It wasn't _my_ fault, Aunt Didi!" protested the blond, "these dumb babies were…!"

"Stop calling us dumb!" shouted Tommy. Although he could barely speak to the adults, Didi could make out the word "stop".

"Angelica, we don't call others dumb, that's not nice!" scolded Didi as she picked up Tommy and tried to calm him down. Angelica looked at her feet in guilt.

Stu came out. "Hey what's all the… Oh No! Tommy's Super Duper Reptar Ball, I spent the last of my pay check on it!"

Tommy was starting to calm down in his mom's arms.

"I'm sorry champ" said Stu to Tommy, patting his head gently.

"Come on kids, let's go inside" said Didi before turning to Angelica, "and you, young lady are going to stand in the corner until your father arrives."

"I'm very disappointed in you, Angelica" said Stu sternly.

Angelica reluctantly followed her aunt and uncle inside when Zack said something to her.

"I personally hope that you get a never-ending time out and aren't allowed to eat anymore cookies for the rest of your life" said Zack.

"SHUT UP, ZACK!" screamed Angelica.

"Angelica, we do not raise our voices like that in the house!" scolded Didi, "now apologize to Zack!"

"Sorry, Zack" said the blond through her teeth as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Now go stand in the corner, I'm calling your father" said ordered Didi.

Angelica obeyed and walked over to one of the corners of the living room, sobbing quietly. About ten minutes later, Drew, Angelica's father and Stu's brother arrived. Didi told him what had happened and then he went to get his daughter whom was still standing in the corner of the living room.

"Angelica" Drew said sternly as she gave him that irritable look he was accustomed to. "Your Aunt Didi told me everything about your cousin's new ball and her planting pots, is it all true?"

Angelica stared at her dad with that look for a few seconds before sighing.

"Yes Daddy" she said with guilt in her voce.

"That is the final straw, young lady" Drew scolded, "we are going home right now, you are in deep, _deep_, trouble." He took Angelica's arm and walked over to Didi. "I'm sorry about your pots and Tommy's ball" he said to her.

"It's okay Drew, I'll see you again soon" said Didi.

"See you."

Drew took Angelica to his car, put her in her booster seat, and then climbed in to the driver's seat and started up the engine.

"Angelica" he said "you know what you did was very wrong and I'm afraid you are going to face the consequences."

"Do I still get dessert?" asked Angelica.

"No, you will get no dessert and you are grounded until further notice. I'm sorry Angelica but you are being punished. When we get home you will go straight to your room until dinner."

Tears ran down Angelica's face. "That's not fair!" she whined.

"I'm sorry" said Drew, "but life isn't always fair."

Angelica whined the whole way home. At least it wasn't her usual screaming tantrum cry thought Drew. Still, inside, he hated when he had to be stern with his Princess but he knew he had to.

Soon they arrived at his and Charlotte's home. It was now pouring rain so they had to run quickly inside where Charlotte was waiting. Angelica wasn't looking forward to seeing her mom just yet.

"Angelica" asked Charlotte sternly, "why do you look upset? What happened?"

"Tell her what happened young lady" said Drew.

"Do I have to?" protested Angelica.

"Listen here young lady, you tell me what happened right this instant!" snapped Charlotte.

"Okay" said the little girl in a shaken voice, "I ruined Tommy's new Reptar ball and made Spike run into aunt Didi's flower pots and break them."

"You know it seems you do nothing but cause me stress and embarrassment anymore!" Charlotte yelled at her daughter. "Like the time you threw your plate at the wall because we wanted you to eat broccoli, or the time you used Stu's voce changer to order all that junk food and stuff you weren't supposed to have! How about the time you went on your little 'crime spree' in the park when you ate all our sweets and stole that old man's birthday cake while the news was covering it! Do you know how mortified your hard working mom was that day, Angelica?!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" cried Angelica.

"Honey, calm down" protested Drew to his wife, "I've already taken care of this, I'm grounding her for the rest of the weekend and not letting her have..."

"No I will not calm down!" Charlotte snapped back, "I wanted a perfect daughter to carry on my corporate legacy and what do I get; a spoiled little brat who does nothing but case trouble!"

Angelica ran crying up to her room and slammed the door shut. Drew and Charlotte just stared at each other.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Angelica's Adventure Part Two

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners, no infringement is intended.

As Angelica Pickles slammed the door shut, her pet cat, Fluffy, whom was sleeping on her bed, awoke with a loud "REEEOOWWWW!" and jumped to the other side of the room. The blond then ran up and threw herself onto her mattress and sobbed hysterically for a good ten minutes. After she managed to "somewhat" calm herself down, she looked to the side and saw her doll, Cynthia, lying on the floor next to the bed and picked her up.

"O-oh C-Cynthia" she said to the doll as if it could hear her speak. "I-it's not fair, n-no one loves m-m-me anymore. M-my own M-Mommy hates me because I'm not p-perfect and because I e-embarrassed her at the park that day, what should I do, Cynthia?"

Angelica looked at her doll's panted brown eyes (a lot like her own brown eyes she thought) and pretended she got an answer.

"Well she told me I couldn't have any sweets for a week just because I ate some cupcakes!" she "protested" to Cynthia. "I-I don't care if t-that show w-was for b-bad guys, they l-looked c-cool and they got what they w-wanted. M-mommy always t-tells D-daddy that s-she c-can do whatever s-she wants and g-get whatever she w-wants a-and domblenate others like a q-queen! A-and she t-tolded me I will domblenate others s-someday b-because I-I'm her P-Princess! I s-should g-get w-w-whatever I-I w-w-w… WAAAHAHAHA!"

Angelica started to sob loudly again.

"I-it d-doesn't m-matter, C-Cynthia!" she sobbed, "M-Mommy doesn't l-love m-m-me a-anymore! A-and those dumb babies never loved me!"

She waited for another (imaginary) answer from Cynthia.

"B-but I didn't mean to ruin his s-stupid ball" she "protested" again and waited yet again for another "answer."

"Yah, well I don't care if I broke his stupide lamp on purpose that one time!" her voce grew very angry. "And I don't care about all of his other stupid toys I broke because he never wanted to play with me!" Another pause. "WELL IF THEY DIDN'T LEAVE ME OUT THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE SO MEAN!"

She threw Cynthia at the wall, so hard that the doll's head broke off. She then threw herself on her pillow and threw another huge temper tantrum for an additional ten minutes before calming down. She then laid on her back and looked up at her ceiling and began to think to herself. _'I know I'm mean and rotten,' _she thought, _'and I wish I wasn't mean and rotten but I can't help it. Even before I was bad those babies never wanted to play with me but why? What did I do?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Angelica" said Drew, "dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry, Daddy" protested Angelica.

Drew opened the door and said "I know you're upset, Sweetie, but you still have to eat, now come on. Eating will make you fill a little better."

Angelica wasn't in the mood to protest further so she got out of bed and walked towards her dad. They then both walked down the stairs and into the dining room where Charlotte was sitting at the table. Angelica's mom still looked irritated.

Angelica climbed onto her seat and looked at her plate, cut up steak, creamy mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli. _'Why did it have to be broccoli'_ she thought to herself. She looked at her plate with disgust. Charlotte noticed her daughter's look.

"I don't want to hear a peep from you, Young Lady!" Charlotte scolded Angelica, "you will eat every last piece of broccoli on your plate and you are not leaving the table until you are done, do you understand?!"

Angelica realized she was in a really bad position; she hadn't used the potty since she was at Tommy's and that was before they all went outside and everything happened. She had to pee real bad and thought about asking her mom to leave the table to go potty but was too scared at this point.

"I said do you understand!" Charlotte said in an even more demanding voce.

Angelica sighed. "Yes mommy" she said realizing she would have to hold it. She decided to try and eat her broccoli as fast as possible. The yucky taste in her mouth combined with her full bladder along with her mom's stern expression was making the situation unbearable. Could it get any worse?

The dinner was interrupted by the phone ringing in the other room.

"Ugh, I'll get it" said Charlotte getting up from the table.

Angelica felt a huge relief as her mom left the room and continued to scarf down her broccoli as quickly as possible. Soon the broccoli was gone and she turned to her dad and asked if she could use the potty.

"What's that, Princess" asked Drew.

"Oh yes we'll defiantly be there!" Charlotte shouted excitingly from the other room. Drew and Angelica both looked in the direction of Charlotte's voce wandering what was going on.

"Daddy I need to go potty really bad." said Angelica as her mom came back in the dining room.

"You won't believe who that was, Drew" said Charlotte.

Angelica realized her parents weren't noticing her and grabbed her crotch.

"Who?" asked Drew.

"William, he's invited us and our friends on a cruise in the Caribbean to celebrate his third anniversary of his promotion to CEO of Ultra Corp."

"Wow, you mean all of us, on a cruise?"

"Yes and we have gratefully accepted."

Charlotte turned to her daughter. "Did you hear that Princess your Uncle William is inviting us on a big cruise ship" Charlotte said excitingly to Angelica as if she forgot the fact that she was angry at her just a moment ago.

"And you know what that means?" Charlotte continued, "You get to see your cousin, Anthony again."

Angelica's heart skipped a beat and her tummy churned. She gritted her teeth and shivered as she felt a warm substance between her legs. She looked down and saw her leggings and jump were soaking wet. She started to cry.

Charlotte said to Angelica, "Sweetie, what's… Oh no you've had an accident, why didn't you ask to use the bathroom?"

Angelica just looked at her mom in embarrassment and continued to sob. Drew than took her upstairs in order to give her a bath and give her a par of clean cloths.

While she was washing up, Angelica couldn't stop thinking about what her mom just told her. _'Anthony_,' she thought to herself _'Anthony!'_ Soon after her bath was over she got into her pajamas and Drew put her in bed.

"If you have to go potty then you need to let Mommy and Daddy know for now on, okay Princess" said Drew as he put his daughter in bed. Angelica just nodded glumly.

"I know you're upset about your grounding but the weekend will be over before you know it," said Drew. "And if you're good afterwards then me and Mommy will take you shopping for a new outfit for the cruise, okay Cupcake."

"Sure Daddy" said Angelica looking at her dad with a weak smile.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your Uncle William and your cousin Anthony?" asked Drew.

That weak smile disappeared and Angelica didn't know what to say so she just yawned.

"Daddy, I'm tired" she groaned.

"Okay Pumpkin" said Drew before kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Good night" he said.

"Good night Daddy" Angelica replied back as Drew left the room and softly closed the door behind him. She then pulled up the covers and began to think to herself. She was not looking forward to seeing her long gone cousin for many reasons.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica's Adventure Part Three

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Zack and Celeste belong to Celrock.

Over the course of the weekend Charlotte and Drew Pickles informed Stu and Didi, Didi's parents, the Watanabe-Finster family, the Deville family, and even the Carmichael family of their invitations to cruise with them in the Caribbean. Of course they all accepted as it was about a year since their last big cruise vacation together (the one that Stu almost ruined and where they got to meet the Thornberries) and nothing else was really going on this summer.

Sadly though, Zack Wehrenberg and his Aunt Celeste couldn't come as he and Celeste were visiting family for the month.

As promised, Drew took his daughter, Angelica, to the clothing market to get her the new outfits once the weekend was over. He also kept a close eye on her when she played with her cousins and friends to make sure she kept her promise to be nicer in the week leading up to the cruise. Of course Angelica didn't like when grownups were watching her.

Soon the day had arrived and the families packed their bags and headed to the airport and boarded a 747 in rout to Florida. The flight was going smoothly although Charlotte was irritable that first class was full and that she had to sit in middle class like everyone else.

"Don't these airline people know who I am," Charlotte growled to her husband "I'm Charlotte Pickles, CEO of Mega Corp."

Angelica Pickles couldn't help but realize that whenever her mom was freaking out over stuff like this it was actually really funny. She gave herself a naughty giggle.

"Huh?" went Susie Carmichael sitting in the seat next to her.

"Oh nothing" Angelica responded.

She looked down at her new cloths she was wearing, a purple long sleeve shirt with orange on the cuffs, neck collar, and bottom lining as well as a blue and green spotted skirt. She than swung her head back up against her seat and growled.

"Girr, I'm so bored!" the blond whined.

"Why don't we talk to pass the time," suggested Susie. "Your mommy told me we're going to meet your cousin, Anthony, are you excited about seeing him?"

Angelica than heard a voice above her ask "you have another cousin?"

Angelica looked up to see her younger cousin, Dil, hanging on the top of her seat looking down at her curiously.

"Ever heard of privacy, Shorty," the girl snapped.

"Hey Angelica," Susie partially snapped back "you know what your daddy told you would happen if you were mean to anyone."

"I know, I know, I'll get no snack later," Angelica grumbled.

"You never tolled'ed us you have another cousin," said her other cousin, Tommy popping up from behind her seat as well.

"Yeah, Anthony's from my mommy's side of the family," said Angelica.

"What's he like," asked Dil.

"Oh he's really big and really scary," said Angelica in her scary tone "and he hates dumb babies."

Susie noticed Tommy and Dil looking a bit nervous.

"Okay Angelica we all know your making this up to scare them," she said.

Angelica just turned and stared out of the window as Susie assured the Tommy and Dil that there cousin was most likely just fibbing as usual and that Anthony would probably be really cool. Of course no one realized that for once Angelica might have actually been telling the truth even if she enjoyed the prank of seeing her younger cousins get scared. Deep down she was actually really worried about their safety even if she didn't show it.

Eventually the plane arrived in Florida where everyone got off and spent the night at a hotel. That very next day they all headed to the shipping port where the cruise ship they were to sail, the M.S. _Sea-Wise Odyssey_, was docked ready for her trip through the Caribbean.

Angelica, Susie, and the Rugrats all looked up at the massive cruise liner in awe. It was far bigger than the one they all went on before. Its gigantic blue hull alone towered over them like the hotel they stayed at in Euro-Reptar Land. And that wasn't including all the balcony decks that were three times as high as the hull on their own.

"Wow, I thinks it's even bigger than Reptar-Land, Dilly," said Tommy to his little brother. 

"Defiantly way bigger," said Dil.

"It must be very easy to get lost in to," said Chuckie.

"You mean to go on adventures in," added his sister Kimi.

"And I bet it has all the sweets I can eat," said Angelica as she smelled the aroma of baking goods from the ship. She then noticed her dad and uncle Stu arguing in the background.

"For the last time Drew, I didn't soil myself on that fishing trip!" yelled Stu, "it was the stink-bate!"

"Oh really" said Drew.

"Would you boys pipe down," said Lou their father and Angelica's, Tommy's, and Dil's grandfather.

"They remind me of me and my brother when we used to argue over work back in Old Country," said Boris, Tommy's and Dil's maternal grandfather in his Russian accent.

Angelica laughed at the whole seen until she heard her mom speak in the background.

"William, is that you," said Charlotte.

Angelica turned to see a familiar tall goateed blond man with a smile on his face approaching her mom.

"Ah Charlotte it's been too long," he said hugging his younger sister.

"Far too long," said Charlotte, "Drew, Angelica!"

Drew was snapped out of his argument with his brother and walked over to his wife.

"Come on Angelica," he said to his daughter, "let's say hi to your uncle William."

Angelica followed her dad to her mom and uncle.

"I'm sure you remember my husband, Drew," Said Charlotte.

"Of course," Said William shaking hands with Drew. "And I'm sure you've been taking real good care of my little sister and niece," he continued at Drew in a passive aggressive tone.

"Of course I do," responded Drew in a slightly nervous tone.

"And speaking of my niece, where is our little Angel" William asked.

"I'm" *Ahem* "I'm right hear uncle William," Said Angelica trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

William turned and looked down to see the four year old girl in pigtails.

"Well it looks like someone grew up fast," said William, "the last time I saw you, you were just a little baby and now you are all grown up."

"Yep, and I can do all sorts of things dumb babies can't do," replied Angelica, forgetting for a second about her anxiety.

"That must be very fun," William said. "Anthony!" His voce suddenly shifted from happy to stern when calling his son.

A large (large by small children's standards) five year old boy approached. He must have been three times as big Angelica (and Angelica was already big for her age) with the same blonde hair only buzzed and a similar facial structure. But the most noticeable thing about him was the pink scar on his right cheek. That scar sent shivers down Angelica's spine.

"Say hello to your cousin, Angelica, Anthony" ordered William.

"Angelica" said Anthony in a well-mannered but intimidating and slightly raspy voice. "It's been a long time cousin." A wicked smile crossed his face.

Angelica refused to make eye contact with him.

"Y-yah," she simply said.

"Oh, are these your friends" Anthony asked.

Angelica turned around to see Susie and the Rugrats behind her.

"Hi" said Susie, "I'm Susie, Angelica's friend."

"Nice to meet you Susie," said Anthony.

"Hi" said Kimi to Anthony, "I'm Kimi and this is my big brother Chuckie."

"Nice to meet you," added Chuckie.

"I'm Lillian," introduced Lil.

"And I'm Phillip," Added Phil.

"You two must be twins," said Anthony.

"We are," said Phil and Lil at the same time.

Anthony turned to Tommy and Dil. "And who are you," he asked.

"I'm Tommy Pickles" the small two years old introduced, "and this is my little brother Dilly."

"What's up," added Dil.

"We're Angelica's other cousins," continued Tommy.

"Other cousins, that's very interesting" said Anthony, "I imagen that you must enjoy the company of Angelica here." That wicked smile crossed his face again as he put an arm around his resentful cousin's shoulders. Poor Angelica felt like she was going faint.

As for Tommy, he was put on the spot a little by Anthony's question. Of course he often tried to avoid Angelica because she was mean to them but he didn't want to say that in front of her. And that wasn't just because he was afraid the she'd get mad but because he didn't want to make he upset even though she was always mean to him.

"Oh would you look at the time" said William in the background, "Sea-Wise Odyssey is ready to be boarded."

Just then the ship blew from its horn, everyone than headed up an escalator to the boarding entrance. Once in, they all gave their tickets to the ticket taker and were escorted to the Guest Services Office to meet their personal tour guide William had arranged for them.

"Hello" said a smiling young woman with black hair and dressed in an all-white jacket and skirt holding a clipboard. Her shoulder epaulets each bore two gold stripes separated by a single white stripe. "My name is Andrea Otonashi, the Assistant Guest Services Officer. I will be your personal tour guide."

Andrea led the families through a short but very wide hallway, with large paintings on the walls, and into a gigantic lobby.

"This is the Greater Lobby," said Andrea, "hear you can easily access all the major restaurants, shops, spas, bars, theaters, and activity clubs toward the front of the ship."

Angelica looked up; the lobby was so big and extended so far up that it was like standing inside a hollowed out skyscraper. Six glass elevators moved up and down all around her and people could be seen using stairs and looking over the railings all the way up.

They then continued the tour through the main theater and the ship's hospital in the ship's bow. After that Andrea led them back through the lobby and up a wide staircase.

"And now we are passing through the Sea-Wise Promenade," said Andrea.

Both the adults and the children looked in awe at the Promenade. It was a huge opening deep inside the ship that extended from the Greater Lobby to the Ballroom towards the stern. It was literally like walking through a small city. In fact it was designed to look like a cross between a big city and the largest super-mall you had ever seen. Shops, restaurants, and just about every service possible were available in this Promenade.

Angelica caught a whiff of some chocolate chip cookies backing in one of the shops next to her. She looked around and saw several other shops selling sweets of all kinds, cookies, cakes, cupcakes, ice cream…

Angelica's mouth watered and her stomach groaned in greedy hunger.

"Daddy" Angelica asked her father, "May I get some cookies?"

"Not yet" responded Drew, "but as long as you are good on the whole vacation, I'll let you eat as many sweets as you want during the cruise. But you still got to eat heathy foods to, okay."

"Okay Daddy," said Angelica. Her tummy continued to groan as if begging her to run in one of the shops and stuff as many goodies in her mouth as possible.

After passing through the Sea-Wise Promenade the tour continued through the Grand Ballroom and through the rest of the ship. The Sea Wise-Odyssey literally had everything you could have on a cruise ship. There were carnival like rides, an onboard aquarium, and impressive water slides at the stern. The ship also boasted various pools, both diving pools and wading pools. Once the tour was over every one was led to their cabins, all of which were arranged side by side each other so the families could get to one another easily. That is except for Charlotte's, Drew's, and Angelica's cabin which was a first class suite located near the front of the ship near William's and Anthony's cabin. William had arranged for his sister's family to have a very luxurious suite to which she was very happy about.

As Angelica entered the cabin with Drew she saw her mom hugging her uncle William and thanking him for everything.

"Thank you so much for everything Will," said Charlotte to William.

Angelica looked around the oversized double floured suite. It might as well have been a small house. There was everything, a small refrigerator, a huge HD plasma TV, and an over spacious balcony with its own hot tub.

"Look Princess," said Drew to his daughter, "you get your own room hear."

Drew took Angelica up the small spiral staircase and into one of two bedrooms that were part of the suite. Angelica's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the loads of new Cynthia merchandise on the bed.

"For me!" asked Angelica grinning.

"For you," said William down stairs.

Angelica jumped on the bed and looked at all her new toys wondering which one she should play with first. As she was about to open the new Golden Chrome Cynthiamobile, her greedy excitement disappeared when she noticed that Anthony, with his creepy, and almost evil grin, was standing outside of her room just staring at her. There was then a three note chime from the speakers in the cabin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said a man on the announcer, "this is your Captain, Bruce Anderson, speaking. We will soon begin our lifeboat emergency drill and once that is finished we will make way. That will be all, thank you." That tree note chime sounded off again.

"Come on Anthony," ordered William.

Anthony followed his dad out of the suite leaving Angelica slightly trembling with her new toys.

End of Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica's Adventure Part Four

Disclaimer: Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Once the lifeboat drill was finished the Sea-Wise Odyssey left her port and began speeding into the Caribbean. As she began her sailing the families (with the exception of William) decided to put their kids in the Daycare Center so they could check out the Adults' Plaza. The Daycare Center was the most impressive one both the grownups and children had ever seen.

"Are you sure you guys can handle the kids" Drew asked one of the Daycare Assistants.

"Of course" one of two young men currently running the Center assured Drew.

"Child safety is the core policy of World Paradise International Cruise Line" assured the other man.

"Well good" said Drew, "we'll be back in a little while." He then said good bye to Angelica and left with the other adults.

Right as they left the two young Assistants immediately pulled out their portable Game Slaves completely oblivious to the kids.

Angelica Pickles studied the Center with her eyes. It consisted of both indoor and outdoor spaces. Out in the outdoor space there was actual playground equipment and a children's safety railing looking over the ocean. In the indoor space there was a huge television attached to the wall, currently playing that new Goober move her cousin, Dil, had been talking about. It also had its own Free Snack Café which Angelica immediately noticed had lots of cookies so she ran to grab as many as she could. When Angelica got there though, there was a huge line of kids (including the Rugrats and Susie) in her way so she decided to be naughty and cut in front.

"Hey! Your cutting!" snapped Dil.

"You'd better believe it, Drolly!" Angelica snapped back.

All the other kids were expressing their anger and disappointment towards Angelica but she didn't care. When she finally got up to where the cookies were however, she saw that there was another little girl blocking her way with her back turned towards her. She had brown hair pulled in pigtails and was wearing a blue and black striped tank-top and a white blue spotted skirt.

"Okay Pigtails" Angelica demanded to the other girl, "out of the way so I can get my cookies."

The other girl turned around to look at Angelica and busted into laughter.

"What's so funny you little snot!" Angelica barked.

"Y-you just called me P-Pigtails but you're wearing pigtails to!" laughed the little girl. With this all the other children, including the Rugrats, busted into laughter to. They had all made a fool out of Angelica and her bulling.

Angelica's face turned red with embarrassment as the laughter continued. _'Who is this little Snot'_ she thought. At that her embarrassment turned into anger and her face turned even redder. Even her eyes were starting to turn red.

"Why you little..!" growled Angelica

"Uh Oh" said the little girl.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Angelica as she charged at the other girl.

The other girl darted out of the way just in time and Angelica crashed into the big plate of cookies that was on the counter making a huge mess. The other girl and the others stopped and looked at the blond.

"NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ANGELICA C. PICKLES!" screamed Angelica in rage.

She then threw herself up and charged the little girl again who in turn ran in the direction of the big TV. They jumped all over the little water filled couches making the other kids, who were enjoying the Goober move flee. As Angelica tried to grab the other girl she tripped over a bean bag.

The others were cheering on the other girl.

"Go Zoey!" one of the kids cheered.

"So your name is Zoey!" Angelica shouted as she got up and chased the girl outside.

Zoey ran up to the playground and climbed into one of the plastic tunnels to escape Angelica. But stopping to get in gave the enraged blonde just enough time to climb up the tunnel as well and grab her by the ankle.

"AHHHH!" screamed Zoey.

"AHHAHAHA!" laughed Angelica menacingly, "I've got you now you little snot!"

Just than Zoey pushed and…

*PBRART!*

Zoey passed gas in Angelica's face.

"What… Blaaaaaaa!" went Angelica as she caught its whiff. She covered her nose.

Zoey giggled and crawled up the tunnel. Angelica growled and followed but she was beginning to fill very tired from her rage all ready.

Zoey, once she got up and out of the tunnel, slid down the slid that was on the other side. Angelica followed down but when she reached the bottom she fell flat on her face.

Zoey ran to the cheering crowd of kids smiling.

"Wow" Chuckie said to Zoey, "no one ever standed up to Angelica like that before."

"Oh she wasn't scary" boasted Zoey.

"What do you mean I'm not scary!" barked Angelica, stomping over, "and just who do you think you are farting in my face like that!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been such stink to everyone" said Zoey putting her hands on her hips.

"Well guess what Snot, I'm the biggest, I'm the smartest, and I'm the Bestest one hear!" snapped Angelica.

"Oh really" said Zoey grinning.

The others watched intently.

"I can't look" said Chuckie.

"I know how we can settle this" said Angelica as that usual naughty smile crossed her face.

"We'll have a cookie eating contest" she continued, "If you win I'll give you all of the new Cynthia toys I got today."

The crowd gasped.

"She gots more Cynthia toys?" Phil whispered to his sister.

"But" Angelica went on, "if I win you have to be my personal slave for the rest of the cruise and give me all your desserts."

"Challenge accepted" said Zoey smugly.

A minute later both Angelica and Zoey were kneeling on the carpet of the indoor Center facing each other. Phil and Lil came each carrying a large plate of chocolate chip cookies. Angelica smelled the aroma and her stomach growled. This will be easy, the blond thought to herself.

The twins set the plates down in front of the girls and Susie began to speak.

"Each of you will get one plate of cookies" said Susie, "you will eat all the cookies on the plates and when you are both done we will give you each another plate. We will continue to do this until the end. Whoever eats all the cookies through the end is the winner."

"Get ready to lose your freedoms and sweets, Gassy" Angelica said to Zoey.

"You mean get ready to lose your new toys" replied Zoey.

"Get Ready" said Susie, "Go!"

Angelica wasted no time and greedily stuffed her face. In literally ten seconds she had scarfed down the whole plate. She than swung her head back and belched loudly as if she had won already however when she looked back at Zoey she saw that her plate was empty. Zoey's smug face was covered in chocolate. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all, the blond thought to herself.

The contest continued with various plates of various types of cookies, Chocolate, sugar, and oatmeal, all being consumed by two little girls with very big sweet teeth. Soon it was time for the last round. The twins each brought a plate with gingerbread cookies and set them down by the girls whom were already not looking so well.

Both Angelica and Zoey kneelt, covered in chocolate and icing, glaring at each other in silence. Their distended bellies groaned and gurgled in protest of way to many sweets. The other kids and Rugrats just stared in silence.

"Ready" said Susie, "Go!"

The two girls scarfed down the gingerbread cookies (although much slower than before) until there was only one left on each plate. They both looked at their cookies and picked them up. Zoey shoved hers into her mouth and swallowed. Angelica just looked at hers then looked at her bulging tummy than back at her cookie. Suddenly the felt vomit pushing up, the others noticed her cheeks puffing.

"I thinks she's goanna barf" said Phil, "likes the time she did when she stole Chuckie's glasses."

Angelica tried to stand up but fell and got up right in front of Zoey's tummy and stared at it. It growled as Zoey was digesting all of the cookies she ate.

Angelica couldn't hold the presser any more but instead of throwing up she belched so powerfully that the entire Daycare Center shook. Outside Chaz and Kira were enjoying a stroll on the deck when they heard Angelica's belch.

"What was that?" Chaz asked his wife who just shrugged.

Back in the Daycare Center Susie ran up to Zoey and held her arm up.

"We have winner!" shouted Susie as the others, except Angelica whom collapsed on her back, cheered for Zoey, who hiccupped.

The Assistants to the Daycare Officer (whom was currently absent) looked at the mess the Children made and then at each other. Ironically in spite of all the noise the kids were making earlier they were so oblivious to them that until Angelica's supersonic burp, they had no idea what was going on.

"We are so fired" one of the young men said.

"What's going on here gentlemen" asked a voce from behind the officers.

The two assistants both turned around to see the ship's commander, Captain Bruce Anderson, with a stern expression on his face, looking at them. Both men stood at attention and saluted their commanding officer.

"Sir" the other young man said to his Captain, "uh… We were uh…"

"What is this!" yelled Drew walking into the Center. He looked at Angelica with her plump little belly and stained clothes lying on the floor. He was beginning to regret telling Angelica that she could as many sweets as she wanted. He along with the Captain (who apparently was Zoey's father) picked up their daughters.

"Uuuhhhllll" went Angelica whose face was looking a little green.

"Pumpkin, did you really have to eat that many sweets before lunch?" Drew asked his daughter.

Captain Anderson asked Zoey pretty much the same thing before turning to Drew.

"Kids" he chuckled.

"Yah" Drew chuckled back.

"Oh where are my manners" said the Captain, "I'm Captain Anderson, commander of Sea-Wise Odyssey."

"Nice to meet you" introduced Drew as he shook the Captains hand, "I'm Drew Pickles."

"You must be Mr. Collins' brother in-law" asked the Captain.

"You mean William, yes" said Drew.

"Did he give you your invitation yet?" asked the Captain.

"Invitation?" asked Drew.

"Oh, Mr. Collins has invited you, your wife and girl to dine with us at the Captain's Table tonight" said the Captain.

"Oh, I'd be honored to attend" said Drew, "but I think my Princess here needs a nap to digest so her stomachache will go away. If she's better by tonight I'll defiantly be there though."

"Okay" Said the Captain, "I should probably take Zoey back to our cabin here to nap as well."

"Okay" said Drew, he then spoke to Angelica. "Say good bye to your new friend Pumpkin."

Angelica just burped as Drew left the Daycare Center. As he approached the exit she noticed the Rugrats whispering stuff about her and giggling. She couldn't believe she had lost to that other girl. Not only did she lose but she now had to give away all her new Cynthia toys to some Snot she just met. She felt like crying as Drew carried her all the way back to their suite.

Once they arrived Drew put Angelica in her bed and left her to nap. However she found that it was hard to fall asleep when your tummy kept churning and gurgling loudly. But after fifteen minutes or so she finally passed out.

End of Part Four

Note: The Game Slaves were a reference to Invader Zim.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelica's Adventure Part Five

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Angelica Pickles woke up and realized she was not in her suite bedroom any more but in a dimly lit room tied to a char. She began to panic and scream for help. As she did so the only door in the room that was in front of her opened reviling darkness. As she screamed for whoever was there to help her, her cousin, Anthony, slowly emerged from the doorway and approached her with his evil smile.

Angelica stopped screaming and just looked at her cousin in terror.

"It's time for your karma, Cousin" said Anthony. He then, out of nowhere, pulled up a glowing, red hot hair dresser.

Angelica screamed and begged. "NO ANTHONY! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Anthony walked up to Angelica but the instant he pressed the dresser to her cheek though, the blond sat up in her bed screaming. As she felt her face she realized it was just a dream and that she was back in her suite room. She sighed in relief and looked over at her new Cynthia toys (or rather Zoey's new toys she glumly reminded herself). At least her tummy ache was gone though.

Angelica than realized she had to go "number two" and did so. When she got out of the bathroom Drew told her that they were going to dine at the Captain's Table real soon and that she needed to get washed up so that she could wear one of the new dresses she had gotten.

Soon Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica were dressed and ready so they headed to the Grand Ballroom. While they were there Captain Anderson was Giving a long and boring (or at least that's what Angelica thought) speech.

"…And I'd like to thank all of my passengers for choosing Sea-Wise Odyssey for your vacation" said Captain Anderson as the Ballroom's people clapped their hands. "And now, I'd like to present the man who made construction of Sea-Wise Odyssey possible, Mr. William Collins the Third."

The Ballroom's people clapped again as William walked on to the stage and took the microphone. "Thank you, Captain" he said "it truly is an honor…"

The speech continued for a little while as Angelica and the others at the Captain's Table ate their dinner which consisted of lobster with garlic mashed potatoes and a bowl of clam chowder. Surprisingly Angelica didn't mind eating what was on her plate, though part of that was because she knew she was going to get dessert afterwards. As she was eating she noticed something peculiar; Anthony wasn't at the Table and she hadn't seen him all evening. Of course since her night-scare earlier she was actually glad he wasn't. However, the presence of somebody else there was still irritating her.

Zoey Anderson was siting opposite of Angelica at the table eating happily as she watched William talk on the stage.

'_Look at that little Snot'_ Angelica thought to herself, _'I bet she thinks she's so big and special just because she 'won' that stupid contest_. _Well, I'm not letting her get my new Cynthia toys that easily.'_ She began to think of a possible ways to get them back. As she did so, Drew turned to ask her something.

"Hey Princess" said Drew, "Its dessert time and they're serving Chocolate Banana Soup. Do you want some?"

With that Angelica's concentration shifted to dessert. "Yes Daddy!" she said cheerfully. She figured that she could plan against Zoey better if she had something sweet.

Soon the waitress came and brought the chocolate banana soup to the Captain's Table. Angelica was excited to see the big bowl in front of her, she immediately dug in. As she was doing so William was concluding his speech.

"…And that is why I'm a Capitalist" said William as the Ballroom clapped. "And now I'd like to present my beautiful little sister, Charlotte Pickles."

The Ballroom cheered and clapped as Charlotte, blushing red, came on to the stage and took the microphone.

"Wow" she said, "I don't know what to say. I guess I'm just so happy to be here with everybody…"

As Charlotte was talking, Angelica realized that her bowl of chocolate banana soup was now empty.

*BURP!* "Daddy can I have seconds please" she said.

Drew turned to his daughter. "Angelica, I thought I told you that it was rude to burp like that in public; everyone's looking at us now. And you got chocolate all over your dress!"

"But Daddy" whined Angelica, "I'm still hungry and I want more!"

"I'm sorry Cupcake" said Drew, "but you already had way too many cookies earlier and I don't want you to get another tummy ache."

"But Daddy" Angelica protested.

"And besides" Drew went on quietly, "eating this kind of stuff always gives you gas."

Angelica's face went red. "But you said I could eat as many sweet as I wanted and I want more!"

"I also said you had to be good" continued Drew, "and you aren't right now."

"But, but!" went Angelica.

"No buts" said Drew sternly, "the answer is no and that is final."

Angelica groaned and slumped in her char. She looked over towards another table, the one with the Rugrats, Susie, and the grownups. A waiter with a cart full of dessert bowls walked in between the two tables. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, a very naughty idea.

"Daddy" Angelica asked Drew, "can I go potty."

"Can you wait until Mommy's done with her speech" asked Drew.

"But I need to go really bad" said Angelica, "can I go by myself?"

"I'm not sure I want you leaving the table alone, Princess" said Drew.

Angelica looked over at Zoey. "Can she go with me?"

"I don't know if…"

"I don't mind" said Zoey, "I kinda got to go potty to. My daddy won't mind."

"Well okay" said Drew, "but I want you two to hold each other's hand and head straight to the bathrooms and back."

"Okay" said both Angelica and Zoey as they left the Table. As they headed towards the restrooms, Angelica was giggling to herself. _'Gassy here has no idea what's actually going on_,_'_ she thought to herself.

While that was going on William, while listening to Charlotte's speech felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he briefly left the stage and headed to the Promenade Deck, outside, to answer it.

"Hello" he said into the speaker.

"Mr. Collins" said a voice on the other end, "this is Matt, and we've got a situation here in North East Africa."

"What do you mean" William asked.

"There's a Communist revolution going on here as we speak and they've already overthrown the police."

William's heart skipped a beat. The Republic of North East Africa was a very small, poor, but resource rich country in Africa where both his Ultra Corp and Charlotte's Mega Corp depended on exploitation of its cheap labor and resources. If they fall to Communism that means that they would lose labor force and resources keeping his and his sisters corporations alive.

"Okay" he said, "let's try to get the US Military involved."

"I don't know if that would work sir" said Matt over the phone, "the Government seems to care more about another corporation, Suprema Inc., who's already taking advantage of the possible loss of competition. And the Government only cares for the biggest companies these days."

"Okay" said William sternly, "try to get the Government involved anyway and let Mega Corp know not to alert Charlotte about what's going on! I don't want her to freak out until everything is settled or I'll have your head, got it!"

"Yes sir!" said Matt before hanging up.

Back in the Ballroom Angelica and Zoey had just left the bathroom.

"Ah, much better" said Zoey, "let's go back to the table now."

As they headed back Angelica caught site of a waiter pushing a cart with bowls of chocolate banana soup. This was her chance.

"Hey, Angelica" said Zoey.

"Not now, Gassy" barked Angelica.

"But Angelica, I need to talk to you about the toys."

"I'm not giving them to you!" snapped the blond.

"But…"

"Now get out of my way!" Angelica barked as she pushed over Zoey and ran over to the cart. Once she was there she checked to make sure no one was looking and grabbed one of the bowls. But when she saw the waiter she hid inside the curtain covered compartment of the cart.

'_Finally,'_ Angelica thought to herself, _'it's all mine!'_ She realized that she had no spoon but didn't care. She greedily dug her face into the bowl. But just then, Zoey pulled back the little curtain and scolded the blond.

"Angelica" whispered Zoey sternly, "what are you doing, your daddy told us that we have to head right back to the table."

"I'm just taking a little detour" said Angelica with her mouth full.

"But Angelica…" Zoey was cut off when the waiter (oblivious to the little girls in his cart) began rolling the cart to another table. She tried to grab the bowl and take it away from Angelica who wasn't letting her touch it.

Meanwhile at the Rugrats' table Dil was eating his soup when he noticed the cart that was being pushed by had Angelica and that new girl in it with the two fighting over a bowl. He then tugged his brother's arm.

"Uh, Tommy" said Dil.

"What's wrongs, Dilly" said Tommy.

"Why is Yucky and Zoey in that man's thing" said Dil, pointing to the cart with his naughty cousin and the new girl, Zoey.

Tommy took one look at the situation and turned to Susie, Chuckie, and Kimi.

"You guys, Angelica and the new girl, Zoey, are in that cart and it looks like Angelica is causing more troubles" said Tommy. "You guys need to tell the grownups."

Susie, Chuckie, and Kimi all looked in the direction of the cart and their eyes widened.

"Mister and Misses Pickles" said Susie to Stu and Didi, "Angelica is fighting with another girl in that cart over there."

The adults all turned their heads towards the cart with Angelica and Zoey and all got out of their seats.

"Angelica!" snapped Didi as she and the others ran for the cart.

"Uh, oh" said Angelica as she shoved the bowl to Zoey and bolted from the cart.

The waiter, whom heard Didi shout, let go of the cart as Angelica bolted causing the thing to roll through the Ballroom uncontrollably. Zoey who was inside screamed causing the Captain to notice the situation and run off the stage to help his daughter.

Everyone noticed the cart was about to crash into a table of various desserts and tried to stop it but it was too late. The cart smashed into the table sending cake and ice cream into the air and everywhere. As everyone approached they saw Zoey covered in chocolate banana soup with the bowl on her head.

"Zoe Anderson!" barked the Captain, "What is going on here!"

"I'll tell you what's going on here!" yelled Angelica running over, "she tried to take my new toys, she tried to eat all the banana soup, and she farted in my face!"

"Angelica!" snapped Drew "Chuckie, Kimi, and Susie all told me that you disobeyed me and stole anther bowl of that soup!"

"I don't care!" Angelica yelled back, "I was still hungry and I wanted more!"

"Don't talk to your father like that young lady!" snapped Charlotte walking over. "You just can't stop embarrassing me anymore!"

Angelica, bow furious, pointed at Zoey and screamed "ITS ALL HER FALT!"

"That is it young lady!" yelled Charlotte, "you will not come down with us when we arrive for our tour in the Bahamas! Instead you will stay in the Daycare Center where they will watch you all day! Do you understand?!"

Angelica just glared at her mom.

"I said… DO YOU UNDERSTANED?!"

Angelica started crying loudly. "I'm sorry Mommy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Everyone in the entire Ballroom just stared as Charlotte angrily grabbed Angelica and along with Drew left the Ballroom.

End of Part Five

Acknowledgements- The idea with Angelica and the Chocolate Banana Soup was given to me by Celrock.

Notes- The Republic of North East Africa is a fictional nation I created. Also with regards of the whole Communist thing, please note that it was just for a story device. In other words I'd prefer not to have political discussions in the comments. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Angelica's Adventure Part Six

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

The next day, Sea-Wise Odyssey arrived in Nassau, the capital city of the Bahamas on New Providence Island. That vary morning the families were already preparing for the tour of the city.

While all that was going on however, Drew argued with Charlotte telling her that they should either let Angelica go with them or that he should stay with her. Charlotte insisted however, that their girl must be harshly punished for embarrassing her the night before. Even when Drew brought up that the Daycare Center was not managed properly she continued to demand until he reluctantly gave in.

Drew took Angelica to the Daycare Center where the actual Daycare Officer assured him that as long as she was in charge noting would go wrong. He then kissed his girl goodbye and left feeling guilty; he wished Charlotte wasn't so angry these days.

After Drew left, Angelica Pickles walked into the girls' bathroom in the Center and locked herself in one of the stalls. She began to cry to herself softly as she couldn't believe that everyone got to have fun that day, everyone except her.

'_It's not fair' _she thought to herself,_ 'all those dumb babies and Susie are probably going to have so much fun today and I can't do anything but stay in this stupid place. And I bet that little Snot, Zoey, is laughing at my punishment right now.'_

In spite of everything however, Angelica actually felt really guilty about last night. No, she felt more than just guilty, she felt completely worthless. After Charlotte pretty much threw her in her suite room, she just kept yelling at her, telling her how horrible of a daughter she was even going so far as to tell her she shouldn't of ever had kids. It was at this point that Drew started to defend the young blond.

As Angelica continued to sob her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the restrooms. The unknown person walked up to her stall and just stood there. When the blond looked under the stall door she saw a par of white shoes with red laces.

Suddenly the stall door busted open with Anthony standing at its entrance with his sinister grin. Angelica trembled in terror.

"Hello, Cousin" said Anthony.

"W-what do you want" asked Angelica "and why are you in the girls bathroom?"

"I heard about your little episode last night" replied Anthony, "and how you became the biggest laughing stock on the boat."

"How could you hear anything" asked Angelica, "you weren't even there?"

"Let's just say your mommy is a really good screamer" replied Anthony again.

Angelica clenched her fists really tight as tears streamed down her face. Anthony just laughed.

"Ha! You never really grew up since I moved with my Daddy to Boston" said Anthony. "Ironically when you always call your other cousins dumb babies you forget to realize that _you're _the dumb baby."

"Leave Tommy and Dilly out of this!" snapped Angelica.

"Why should I?" said Anthony, "after all they actually like me way more than they like you."

"That's not true!" cried Angelica, "your nothing but a big BULLY!"

Anthony grabbed Angelica by her neck and held her up as he spoke. "Oh I know I'm a bully" he said as the blond gaged, "but until your little cousins and 'friends' know that, you're the evil one."

He threw Angelica back on the toilet and laughed as she coughed and gasped.

"What" *Cough* "What do you mean" asked Angelica.

"Oh, I know they won't tolerate you for much longer" replied Anthony, "and as soon as they kick you out of their lives for good…"

"You'll never be able to do that, Anthony!" snapped Angelica, "you live on the other side of America!"

"Oh, your parents never told you?" said Anthony, "my Daddy and I are moving back to your town, Yucaipa, in California."

"No, you can't!" said Angelica on the verge of sobbing again, "and even if you did, if those babies won't like me anymore than they will never like you!"

"Oh really" said Anthony with that grin.

Just then they both heard William calling for Anthony sternly.

"Uh oh, I got to go" said Anthony now sounding slightly nervous. "To bad you won't be going with everybody to Nassau."

Anthony along with Angelica left the bathrooms and back into the Daycare Center. As Angelica watched Anthony leave with William she saw something that suppressed her a lot. Anthony was trying to tell his dad about something when the goateed man spanked him hard on his bottom and pulled him out of the Center by his ear. She didn't know what that was all about.

Angelica than walked through the Center. There weren't that many kids there that morning but the blond was surprised to see Zoey siting at one of the small tables. She walked over and sat in the chair opposite of the young girl who was coloring a picture of Reptar. Zoey didn't look very happy.

"Hey" said Angelica softly.

"Hey" Zoey replied glumly.

"Look" said Angelica, "my Mommy said she's going to give the new Cynthia toys back to my uncle William so neither of us will get them."

Zoey looked up at the blond. "Angelica, that's what I was trying to talk to you about last night. I wasn't actually going to take your toys."

There was than a pause.

"Wait what" asked Angelica.

"Yeah, I'm not into Cynthia that much" said Zoey.

"So why did you even accept my stupid challenge then!" Angelica barked, "huh Gassy!"

"Because you were being mean to everyone and cutting in line" replied Zoey, "and those kids who knew you wanted someone to stand up to you."

"Yah well… There just a bunch of dumb old babies" said Angelica.

"They sure didn't act like 'dumb old babies'" said Zoey.

Angelica groaned and slumped into her chair and after about a minute or so sighed.

"Look" said Angelica, doing something she rarely did, "I'm… I'm sorry about what I did last night, okay." She paused. "Can you forgive me?"

Zoey looked up at Angelica and smiled. "Sure, Angelica, I can forgive you."

Angelica smiled back. "So, did you get in trouble last night to?"

"Yah" said Zoey, "my Daddy was going to take me to see Nassau but after last night he told me I had to stay here while he worked on stuff for the ship. What about you?"

"My Mommy and Daddy decided to go without me to, remember last night?" said Angelica. "Did your daddy yell at you?"

"No" replied Zoey, "he rarely yells but he was very disappointed in me."

"But you didn't do anything wrong" said Angelica.

"I know" said Zoey, "but he didn't listen."

"Sometimes my Mommy and Daddy won't listen to me ether" said Angelica. She was starting to realize that she and Zoey were more alike than she thought.

"Did your mommy and daddy yell at you" asked Zoey.

"Yah my Mommy yelled at me all night" replied Angelica, "and she tolded me that I was worthless and that she should of never had me." A tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Really?" asked Zoey, shocked at what she just heard, "Angelica, I'm so sorry." She reached out and touched the blonde's hand gently.

Angelica just looked over to the side for a minute before changing the subject.

"So, how old are you" Angelica asked.

"I'm three" replied Zoey, "how about you?"

"I'm four" said Angelica, "but I remember what it were like to be three."

"You want to get some cookies" asked Zoey.

"Sure" said Angelica eagerly.

They walked over to the snack bar (which was now managed by one of the young men who were in charge yesterday) and each got some sugar cookies.

"You know" said Zoey, "you actually did a good job yesterday during the cookie eating contest."

"Really" asked Angelica.

"Yah" replied Zoey over a mouthful, "if you've eaten that last cookie we would have tied and we'd probably be sharing the toys. Why do you look so surprised?"

"It's just that I'm usually really bad at talents like singing and dancing and stuff" said Angelica.

"I'm sure you're not really that bad" said Zoey, "you probably just need practice."

"No, you don't understand" said Angelica, "my Mommy and Daddy have taken me to all kinds of schools for that kind of stuff and the teachers all say I was horrible at everything."

"I'm sorry" said Zoey, "but maybe you have different talents you're really good at."

"Really" asked Angelica.

"Uh, huh" replied Zoey. Angelica smiled.

As they ate, they looked up at the small TV that the Daycare Officer was watching. The news was on and was recording a story about three really gross babies with super powers.

End of Part Six


	7. Chapter 7

Angelica's Adventure Part Seven

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Zack belongs to Celrock.

While Angelica and Zoey were talking on the Sea-Wise Odyssey, the families were touring the City of Nassau on a small tour bus. As the adults talked to one another, Tommy Pickles was enjoying a view of the various buildings, shops, and stands as they passed by. He had loved the vacation so far and was starting to remember all the other vacations he went on before.

Among Tommy's memories was his trip to the "Graham" Canyon (which took them to the Clam Canyon instead). Also he remembered the one where they all went to Las Vegas and the time they went to Paris, where they met Chuckie's new mommy. And then there was their South China Sea Cruise which his Daddy almost ruined. In spite of that however he remembered how fun it was to meet the "Strawberries" (Thornberries) and Nigel "Strawberry," the famous explorer.

As he thought, Tommy started to notice it was actually relaxing when his mean cousin, Angelica wasn't there. He remembered how hard it was to have her around on vacations. Especially when they went to Reptar-Land in Paris where she almost ruined Chuckie's life by having that Coco Lady be his new mommy.

Still, in spite of all that, Tommy felt a little bad for Angelica after everything last night. As he thought to himself his cousin's other cousin, Anthony, turned to him.

"Hey, Tommy" said Anthony, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" replied Tommy.

"Come on, you can tell me" said Anthony, "I'm your new friend."

"Well" Tommy went on, "it's just, I wish Angelica wasn't so means."

"Why? Has she been bothering you lately" asked Anthony. "Your brother and friends all say she's really nasty to everyone."

"Well" went Tommy, "It's nothing here recently, but I'm really getting sick of her bullying me, Dilly and my bestest friends."

With that Anthony noticed the other Rugrats and Susie listening in. It was time to make his move.

"So, just how mean is she" Anthony asked.

"Well" said Tommy, "one times she broke my favoritest, lamp, Mr. Fluffle-Luffles, on purpose!"

"What, really!" gasped Anthony trying to sound as shocked as possible.

"Yeah" Chuckie cut in, "and one times she stoled'ed my glasses so I couldn't see anythings."

The others continued to tell Anthony about all the nasty things Angelica did to them while he "gasped" and pretended to be flabbergasted about it all.

"And there was the times she was so mean to Santa Claus that he refused to give anyone presents!" said Phil angrily.

"Or like the time she kidlapped Dilly and stoled'ed all the sweets in the park!" Lil went on.

"But the worstest thing she _ever_ did was try to make my big brother, Chuckie get that mean Coco Lady for his new mommy!" Kimi put in.

"Wow" said Anthony, "I-I… I mean wow. I had no idea. I mean I knew she was always mean but I had no idea that she was so…"

"Evil" asked Tommy.

"Diabolical?" added Susie.

"It sounds like you guys got some serious problems" said Anthony.

"We've tried to stand up to her" said Susie, "especially Zack…"

"Zack" asked Anthony.

"Oh, Zack is our friends" replied Kimi, "he's the smartest baby in the Worlds and he absolutely hates Angelica with the hottest passions."

"I can't say I blame him" said Anthony, "however, I have a surprise for all of you. Me and my Daddy are moving into the town where you guys live. And I promise that Angelica will never harm you as long as I'm around."

"Wow, that would be greats Anthony" said Tommy. "And I'm sure Zack would love to meets you."

"You know" said Anthony, "I could teach Angelica a lesson that she'll never forget right here on this vacation. And once I do, you guys can finally get her out of your lives forever."

"The end of Angelica" asked Dil.

"So what do you say" asked Anthony.

The others didn't know exactly what Anthony had in mind but he was a very nice kid (or so they thought) and was much bigger than Angelica. If he could teach her a lesson and keep her from bullying them for good then they trusted him.

"Okay" said Tommy, "let's ends Angelica's Evilness once and for all!"

"The end of Angelica!" shouted the kids (in "baby language").

"Sounds like the kids are enjoying the tour" said Stu, not knowing what was actually going on.

Anthony just grinned evilly; his plan was now in place. _'Oh, you stupid babies have no idea what evil is_,_'_ he thought to himself.

End of Part Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Angelica's Adventure Part Eight

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Reggie belongs to Celrock and Rosie belongs to Nairobi-harper.

Later that day Drew and Charlotte Pickles boarded the Sea-Wise Odyssey again. The tour went very well for them and Charlotte was in a surprisingly good mood. So much so that Drew decided to ask if he could take his daughter, Angelica, off the ship for just a little while before she set sail again that night. She said yes and he went to the Daycare Center and to get his girl.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship, Anthony was playing in one of the wading pools with the Rugrats and Susie. They were all exited after they had discussed how to make Angelica miserable for the rest of the cruise.

"I can't wait to see Angelica suffer for what she always dose to us" said Phil.

"I just hope we can finally see the ends of her" said Tommy.

"Oh, don't worry Tommy" said Anthony, "I've got it all under control."

'_And I'll give you more of an END to Angelica than you idiots will realize_,_'_ Anthony thought to himself. He now realized he had them all under his spell all because they all hated Angelica and wanted to punish her.

Anthony hated Angelica to of course but not for the same reasons the others do. No, it had nothing to do with the little brat being mean to him or breaking his toys. In fact his hatred for her stemmed since she was just a little baby and through her one year old times. Ironically (and almost unbelievably) Angelica wasn't mean at all back then. In fact her other cousin Tommy actually reminded him of her in those times.

Anthony closed his eyes and thought of his past. He remembered that very day when his Daddy got that "fateful" phone call.

"She's delivered the baby already" asked William over the phone, "Great, I'll be over with Anthony in just a minute."

William walked over to one year old Anthony and picked him up out of his play pin.

"Come on Anthony" said William, "Let's go see your new cousin."

Soon they arrived at the hospital and were escorted to the room that Charlotte was in. Of course, even after having a baby she seemed to only care about her cellphone. In spite that however, Drew and several other adults were huddled around her while she was holding her newborn.

"What's her name" asked William.

"My little Angel" said Drew to himself.

"What?" asked William.

"Oh, her name is Angelica" said Drew proudly.

The grownups continued to talk about Angelica to the point where Anthony was starting to feel left out and angry. Soon, however, William held his son up to the newborn.

"Say hi to your new cousin" said William.

Anthony just looked at Angelica who was wrapped in a pink blanket and looking back up at him. She was mostly bald except for two tiny blond pigtails tied with two small purple bows.

Angelica continued to look at Anthony before she smiled and reached out to touch him.

Anthony, still jealous however, grabbed a cup of water that was sitting on the table next to the bed and threw its contents at Angelica. The little infant started to cry loudly.

"Anthony!" yelled William as he took him out of the room and proceeded to spank him hard on his bottom several times. _'But you didn't pay attention to me_,_'_ thought Anthony as he cried in pain.

About a year later was when William was promoted to CEO of Ultra Corp. That very day he took Anthony to his aunt's and uncle's home to inform them of the big news.

After William told everyone he put Anthony in the play pin with Angelica where Drew had put a plate of cookies for them to share.

Once the grownups were gone Anthony walked over to one year old Angelica.

"Hi Anthony" said Angelica munching on a cookie.

Anthony pushed Angelica over and grabbed the plate of cookies.

"Hey, Anthony!" barked Angelica, "my Daddy said we're supposed to share!"

"I don't share with dumb babies" replied Anthony as he greedily stuffed his face with the cookies.

Angelica ran up to her cousin and grabbed the other end of the plate. They had a sort of tug a war for a minute before Anthony lost grip and fell on Angelica's bottle causing it to pop open and soak his outfit.

Now enraged, Anthony managed to chase Angelica out of the play pin and up the stairs. Angelica then ran into the bathroom where Charlotte had just taken a shower and had left her hot hair dresser sitting on the sink while she went to get something. As Anthony followed his cousin, Angelica slipped and grabbed the dresser's cord and unwittingly pulled it down. It struck Anthony right in the face giving him a severe burn.

They both screamed and cried very loudly as the adults came running in. Soon they had taken Anthony to the hospital to treat his injury. The burn wasn't very bad but the doctors informed William that it would leave Anthony with a permanent scar on his cheek.

About a week later was when Anthony moved with William to Boston for his business. Over the few years his life was starting to get more and more miserable. William spanked him more and more often when he didn't meet the perfect standards. On the night of his Fifth birthday William even slapped him several times after he drank some funny smelling "juice."

Times in Boston weren't all bad however. Anthony managed to befriend a boy his age named Reggie Greenfield. The two of them loved to play with one another and pick on this girl named Rosie and her friends. But even bulling others with his friend wasn't his darkest moment; that would come a few months before the cruise.

It was a typical day at preschool when this little girl, who looked a lot like Angelica, came in and started to sing loudly and horribly. Anthony groaned at the little girl's voice. That morning was already bad enough for him after his dad had spanked him and to make things worse, Reggie had the stomach flu and couldn't come to school that day.

But then, as if the day wasn't crummy enough, this new little blond girl, who vaguely reminded Anthony of Angelica, came in. She introduced herself (Anthony didn't even catch her name) and then began to sing really loudly.

The sound of the girl's high pitched voice was driving Anthony insane! It reminded him of how his cousin used to sing which only made it worse.

After about fifteen minutes of the girl's singing Anthony finally lost his temper. He ran up to the child, tackled her down and proceeded to punch her in the face over and over again.

"SHUT YOUR F**KING MOUTH YOU STUPID C**T!" screamed Anthony as he continued to pound the little girl.

Kids all screamed and cried in horror at the sight of Anthony mauling the little girl. A few of the kids even tried to stop him but he just punched them in their faces before returning blows to the girl.

By the time the teachers were able to pull Anthony off her the little girl she was unconscious and bleeding. They had to call an ambulance to take her to a hospital and it was confirmed later that day that the girl had died.

From that moment on, everything changed. Rosie and her friends were now terrified of Anthony and their parents wouldn't let them near him. Even Reggie never quite looked at him the same way after he had found out what he did.

The family of the girl who died did try to press charges but William managed to bribe the Judge who in turn, decided to drop all charges. In the end Anthony received no punishment what so ever.

This had far greater consequences then anyone would have ever expected for now, in Anthony's eyes, it was perfectly okay to kill others. And then it hit the evil boy one day, if he could kill that stupid little singing girl then why couldn't he kill others he didn't like?

About two months later was when William started to prepare for the cruise on Sea-Wise Odyssey. Once he stopped groaning about having to see Angelica again he got an idea. What if he could get rid of his stupid cousin once and for all? It was ingenious!

Ironically he found out that Angelica had become a bully and that those other kids she knew hated her. He personally didn't care whether she was mean or the nicest kid in the World but if those Rugrats hated her then that would make his job a lot easier. Even if they didn't realize what his actual plan was.

"Anthony" asked Tommy, interrupting the evil boy's thoughts, "is somethings wrong?"

"What?" went Anthony, "Oh, no, nothing's wrong; I was just thinking is all."

"Okay" replied Tommy as he Anthony and the others continued to play.

While all that was going on back on the ship, Drew had taken Angelica to an ice cream shop by the cruise ship port and was giving her a piggy back ride as they walked back.

"Daddy" said Angelica Pickles.

"Yes Princess" asked Drew.

"I'm really sorry I was a bad girl last night" she said.

"That's okay, Cupcake" said Drew, "and as long as you've learned your lesson than I forgive you."

"Thanks Daddy" said Angelica as she sucked her Popsicle.

"Daddy can I ask you something" asked the blond.

"Anything Cupcake" replied Drew.

"Dose Mommy still loves me?"

Drew was put on the spot. "Of course she dose, Princess" he said, "and I'm sure she didn't mean to say those things."

"Well it hurt my feelings" said Angelica.

"I know" said Drew, "and I'm sure she won't say them again."

Angelica went silent.

"Princess" asked Drew, "are you alright?"

Angelica just remained quiet, locked in thought. _'I bet those babies feel the way I felt every time I say mean stuff to them' _she thought to herself.

The blond was beginning to realize just how much misery she has always put the babies and Susie through.

"Angelica" asked Drew.

"Oh, I'm fine, Daddy" replied Angelica, "I was just thinking is all."

The blond then remembered what Zack had said to her before the cruise about hating her and hoping that someone would teach her a lesson. Now that she thought about it, she totally understood why the intelligent boy despised her and often snapped remarks back at her. Who wouldn't?

Angelica began to feel a strong sense of guilt over how she treated everyone.

Soon Drew and Angelica returned to the ship and returned to their cabin where they got ready for bed. The blond then began to think very hard about her life.

End of Part Eight

Acknowledgements- Thanks to Celrock for suggesting that Angelica remember Zack's remarks later in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Angelica's Adventure Part Nine

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Zack belongs to Celrock.

Later that night Angelica Pickles was lying on her bed in her suite room thinking to herself. It had been a long but interesting day. First there was Anthony hurting her in the girls' bathroom and scaring the living cookies out of her. But then afterwards she actually made friends with that Zoey girl.

That part surprised Angelica somewhat, considering how almost everybody she had met before had come to hate her. She knew all too well why everyone she came across disliked her; it was because of how horribly she treated people.

'_At least I was able to make up with Zoey' _thought Angelica, _'but everybody else…'_ She began to think about how she treated the Rugrats, Susie and even the grownups. She then thought about Zack again. _'You know something, Angelica' _he told her, _'ever since I've meet you, you have been the meanest, nastiest, cruelest and ultimately evilest person I have ever known. I hate you, Angelica in fact I despise you with the hottest passion. And you know what, I sincerely hope that one day you'll be taught a lesson that'll make you regret ever being born.'_

Angelica wondered how Zack and Anthony would get along. Would the two have a hateful relationship or would they unite against her?

Not that the blond could blame Zack if he did become friends with Anthony. Especially with how she treated the little boy when they first met. It was the same bullying manipulative way she treated everyone else.

Angelica sighed.

'_It's awful rotten being the big bully_,_'_ Angelica thought to herself. Even when she got what she wanted for a little while she always ended up getting caught and punished. But what hurt the most about being so mean were how much she was hated and the crushing loneliness that came along with it.

'_I wasn't always this way' _thought the blond, _'but what went wrong?'_

Angelica closed her eyes and began to think of what life was like for her before she turned "evil" and how she felt back then. She thought back as far as her memories could stretch, all the way back before she was born.

Angelica was in a dark but comfortable place that she would later find out was inside of her Mommy's tummy. Life was good then but one day she got tired of that place so she decided to leave. She came out into a very bright, cold, and scary place and did something new; she started to cry for the first time.

After the strange people washed her off they put the soon to be named infant in some warm and comfortable clothes. She was then giving to her mother who seemed to be concentrating more on a strange black object (her cellphone) then her newborn.

Angelica looked up at the grownups around her. One of them was a man with glasses smiling at her with tears of joy. She knew then that that man was her Daddy. She smiled back at him.

"So what are you going to name her" asked the doctor.

"I-I don't know" said Drew still very excited over his new girl. "But it's got to be something very special, something angelic. Angelic! Angelica! Her name should be Angelica! What do you think Charlotte?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Drew" said Charlotte before speaking into her phone again.

"Angelica Charlotte Pickles" said Drew proudly. Angelica giggled in approval.

Soon another man came in carrying an older child (by only one year). He asked Drew what Angelica's name was.

"My little Angel" said Drew.

"What" asked the other man who Angelica would eventually find out was her uncle William.

"Oh, her name is Angelica" said Drew proudly.

All the grownups huddled around Angelica telling each other how adorable she was. After a few minutes William held up his boy to her.

"Say hello to your new cousin, Anthony" said William.

Angelica looked up at her older cousin as he looked down at her curiously. She started to like him and reached out to touch him. But at that moment Anthony picked up a cup of water that was on the table next to him and splashed it on her.

Angelica paused in shock for a moment before crying very loudly. That was the first time Anthony was mean to her.

About one year later Angelica was now an adventurous one year old girl. She wore a simple orange short sleeve shirt with a diaper (similar to what Tommy wore only his shirt was blue). Her hair though was slightly more grown and tied in two tiny pigtails.

"Come on Cupcake" said Drew to the one year old, "come to Daddy."

Angelica started to walk over to Drew; she had been learning how to walk for the last few days. She approached her Daddy and giggled as he picked her up.

"It looks like you're a big girl now" said Drew.

Just then the doorbell rang. Drew went over to answer it. When he opened it he saw his brother in law, William, with his now two year old son, Anthony.

"I've got it, I've got the promotion!" said William excitingly. "And that means I'm rich!"

"Wow, congratulations Will" said Drew.

"Where's Charlotte, she has to know" said William.

"She's in the shower but she should be out here soon" said Drew. "Let's put the kids in the play pin so we can talk about this in the kitchen."

Drew and William put their kids in Angelica's play pin in the living room with a plate of cookies for them to share. Angelica crawled over to the plate to get some of the goodies. She had recently discovered cookies and had fallen in love with their taste. As she was eating one Anthony, wearing a simple white shirt with a red stripe and some blue sorts, came up to her.

"Hi, Anthony" said Angelica.

Just then Anthony pushed the little blond away and grabbed the plate of cookies.

"Hey, Anthony!" barked Angelica, "my Daddy said we're supposed to share!"

"I don't share with dumb babies" replied Anthony as he greedily stuffed his face with the cookies.

Angelica ran up to her cousin, grabbed the other side of the plate and pulled as hard as she could; she was surprisingly strong for her age. After about a minute Anthony lost grip and fell over on to Angelica's bottle causing it to burst open and soak his shirt.

Angelica, realizing her cousin's anger, used one of her toys to unhinge the little lock on her play pin and ran out. Anthony ran after her screaming in rage.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DUMB BABY!" shouted Anthony.

Angelica climbed the stairs but due to her small size wasn't able to get far before Anthony ran up. Just then she noticed a ball on one of the steps so she threw it at Anthony. It didn't stop him but it slowed him down enough so Angelica could climb up to the top. Once there she ran to the bathroom to see if her Mommy would protect her. When Angelica entered the room however Charlotte wasn't there.

"I've got you now, diaper breath!" said Anthony at the door way of the bathroom.

As Anthony ran into the room Angelica ran in the direction of the toilet but slipped. While trying not to fall she grabbed a black cord that was next to her. Little did she know but that cord was attached to her Mommy's still running hair dresser? As she fell clutching the cord she unwittingly pulled the dresser down with her. Anthony didn't have a second to react before the hot dresser smashed into his face.

Anthony began to scream in pain to which Angelica followed. Not five seconds later the grownups all came running in.

A little while later they were all at the hospital waiting room when William came in carrying Anthony with bandages on his face.

"The doctor said the burn wasn't that bad" said William, "but Anthony here is going to have a permanent scar on his cheek."

Anthony stared at Angelica with the most sinister look the little one year old saw.

Luckily a few weeks later Anthony and William moved to Boston for his promotion and that was a huge relief for Angelica. A couple more weeks later her Daddy got a call from Chaz Finster.

"Oh, Melinda's delivered the baby okay" asked Drew over the phone, "that's great; we'll definitely be there tomorrow."

The next day Drew took Angelica to the Finster's home to see their newborn.

"What's his name" asked Drew.

"His name is Charles Finster the Second" said Melinda.

"But we call him Chuckie for short" said Chaz.

Drew held up Angelica to Chuckie. "Say hi to your new friend, Princess" he said.

Angelica looked at Chuckie; he was very small and wrapped in a blue blanket. Only a few strands of carrot red hair covered his head. He looked up at the blond with his green eyes and smiled to which she smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Angelica" the one year old girl introduced herself.

"Angel" said Chuckie to which Angelica giggled; she thought Chuckie was really cute.

Soon it was another year later and Angelica was now two years old. She now wore a simple purple dress with blue spots on it and her hair had grown more to its current length.

By now her mom had insisted that she be sent to preschool already though.

It was a typical day at the school. Angelica was in the corner playing with some blocks happily when this three year old girl with black hair tied in pigtails similar to her own approached.

"Well, well, it looks like we have a new student here" said the three year old. "What's your name, Blondie?"

"Um, my name is Angelica, Angelica Pickles" said the blond extending her hand.

"I'm Shelly" said the three year old, "do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure" said Angelica.

"Well you have to do me a little favor first" demanded Shelly.

"Um, okay" replied Angelica, "what do you need me to do?"

"You see the cookie jar on the teacher's desk" asked Shelly.

"Yeah?" replied the blond.

"Well I want some cookies and you are going to get some for me."

"But I don't think we're supposed to have the cookies yet" said Angelica.

"I don't care!" barked Shelly, "you are going to get me some cookies or else!"

"I'm not goanna do it!" snapped Angelica.

"You've got until the count of three" went Shelly, "one, two, two and a half."

"But the teacher said we're supposed to wait until she says it's okay to have them!" protested Angelica.

"Two and three quarters" went Shelly.

Just then, a young woman took jar out of the classroom.

In rage, Shelly pulled Angelica's pigtails and swung he around (all while the blond screamed) onto a table where some kids were finger painting causing a huge mess. Immediately Shelly ran up to the teacher and made up a lie of how Angelica ruined the kids' paintings on purpose and tried to steal some cookies. Of course the teacher believed Shelly and Angelica was sent into a long time out. Confused the blond just sat in the corner until her Daddy picked her up in order to take her to Chuckie's.

Once they had arrived though, Angelica didn't understand what was going on. Melinda wasn't there; in fact the blond hadn't seen her for several months. Everyone else was there though including her aunt Didi (whom was pregnant with her first child) and her uncle Stu, the Deville's (with their new twins Phil and Lil), and of course Chaz and Chuckie. Chaz looked as sad as ever.

"I can't believe she's g-gone" said Chaz over tears. "W-what's Chuckie going to do without a mother?"

Angelica noticed Chuckie looking very upset and confused. She walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Chuckie" asked Angelica, "what's wrong."

"I-I don't know" said Chuckie very sadly, "my Mommy has been gone for a long times a-and I think she's g-gones forebers."

"I-I'm sorry Chuckie" said Angelica now starting to get tears in her eyes.

They both hugged each other and sodded softly.

It was a few months later when Angelica's parents brought her to the hospital again. She remembered the hospital from when she was a baby and from when Anthony got his burn. Today however she was visiting it for a very special event.

As everyone Angelica knew and their kids were sitting in the waiting room, her uncle Stu came running in.

"He's made it!" shouted Stu with joy, "our little boy survived premature birth and is out of the tank!"

"Is he breathing okay" asked Grandpa Lou.

"Can we see the baby" asked Drew.

"Of course you can" said a nurse following Stu.

They were all escorted into a room where Didi was holding her new baby. The grownups all huddled to see the newborn leaving Angelica slightly confused. _'Where's my new cousin,'_ she thought to herself.

"So have you finally decided on a name for the little sprout" asked Lou.

"Uh, huh, his name is Thomas Malcom Pickles" said Didi.

"Our little Tommy" said Stu.

Drew held Angelica up to see her new cousin. "Say hi to Tommy, Princess" he said.

Angelica looked down at Tommy curiously. She couldn't believe she had a new cousin. Would he be nice to her unlike Anthony?

Tommy opened his eyes reviling that they were blue, and looked up at Angelica.

"Hi there little guy" said Angelica, "I'm your cousin, Angelica. And don't worry, I'm not goings to be means and throw a cup of water on you."

Tommy smiled at her as Angelica leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Aw, aren't they adorable?" said Didi.

"They sure are" said Drew.

"Angelica's going to make a really great cousin" said Didi, "she's so nice."

About another year later was the beginning of the Bad Times.

Angelica awoke to her Daddy and Mommy in her room.

"Happy Birthday Angelica" they both said together. Angelica beamed.

"You're three years old now" said Drew, "and that means you are a big girl now."

"And big girls need new clothes" said Charlotte holding up Angelica's new outfit. It was the trademark purple jump over the orange striped long sleeve shirt with blue and green spotted leggings.

Angelica got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. A little while later the gusts all came including her friends and her cousin Tommy.

"Hi, Babies" said Angelica enthusiastically.

"Hi, Angelica, and Happies Burp-Day" said Chuckie as he gave her a hug.

"Happies Burp-Days Angelica" said the Deville twins.

"We gots you a present" said Lil.

"It was our biggest worm collection" said Phil.

"Buts Phillip here ates it all" said Lil sternly.

"I was hungry" *Burp* went Phil as Angelica giggled.

"Happies Burp-Days, Angelica" said Tommy walking over (he had recently learned how to do so).

"Thanks Tommy" said Angelica hugging her cousin.

"Angelica!" called Drew from in the kitchen, "it's almost time for birthday cake!"

All the children followed the grownups into the dining room where everyone sang to Angelica and ate the chocolate cake. Afterwards they all went into the living room for the blond to open her presents. Among them was the new Cynthia Doll Angelica wanted for so long.

"Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you, thank you!" said Angelica hugging Drew's leg.

"Happy Birthday, Princess" said Drew.

A little while later the party was still going on with everyone enjoying themselves, everyone except Charlotte.

"Jonathan, I told you I wanted a clown performance for Angelica's party!" Charlotte yelled in the phone. While she argued with her assistant the kids were upstairs trying to decide what to play.

"Maybes we can play rings around the rosary" suggested Chuckie.

"Maybes we can play hide and go seeks" suggested Lil.

"Maybes we can play bugs under the rugs" suggested Phil.

"I knows" said Tommy, "Maybes we can plays tag."

"Yeah" said all the kids.

"Let's do it" said Angelica, "but who's going to be 'It'?"

"Well since you're the Burp-Day girl" said Tommy touching her shoulder, "tag! Your It!"

Angelica ran after the babies giggling and chased them down the stairs. Soon she reached Tommy and "touched" him on his shoulder. However the blond did not know her own strength and accidentally pushed Tommy down the stairs. It wasn't actually a very long fall but it was still long enough for Tommy to bump his head really hard at the bottom.

Tommy started to cry in pain really loudly as the grownups came running in.

"ANGELICA!" screamed Charlotte as she grabbed her daughter by the arm tightly.

"But, but! It was an accident!" cried Angelica, begging for her Mom's mercy.

"I don't care!" snapped Charlotte, "I spent so much money trying to give you the perfect party and this is how you thank me?!"

"Charlotte calm down" said Didi with Tommy in her arms, now starting to calm himself. "It was only an accident."

"No!" Charlotte snapped, "I wanted a perfect daughter to carry on my corporate legacy! And if I want that to happen then she needs discipline!"

Charlotte dragged Angelica by her arm all the way up the stairs and into her room.

"I'm sorry, Mommy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Angelica all the way up.

"Be quiet young lady!" snapped Charlotte, "You're going to make everyone here look at us!"

Charlotte threw Angelica into her room and stormed down the stairs. Angelica was left sitting on her bed sad and confused and she felt like throwing up her birthday cake. She looked at her new Cynthia doll.

"O-oh, C-Cynthia" Angelica 'asked' her doll, "w-why is this h-happening?"

That was the worst birthday Angelica ever had but it was only the beginning of bad times. After her incident with Tommy, he and the other Rugrats started to avoid her. Not because of anger however, but because they were afraid they might get hurt when playing with her. This resulted with the blond three year old being very lonely. The fact that, that Shelly girl and her friends kept bulling her in preschool wasn't helping her either.

Angelica's sadness combined with her anger at Shelly and everything that had happened was more than she could bear. _'If those dumb babies won't play with me_,_'_ Angelica thought to herself one day_ 'then I don't have to be nice to them anymore.' _

Eventually, Tommy's first birth day had arrived and Drew took Angelica to the party. This was Angelica's chance to assert her new self.

Once they arrived Angelica was put into Tommy's play pin in order for her aunt Didi to take pictures of her with her cousin and friends. While being photographed she forcibly brought Tommy and Chuckie by her side and smiled naughtily. Afterwards she held Tommy up by his shirt and told him that she got first dibs on all of his new toys.

However that day wasn't enough for the Rugrats to see Angelica's new way so she kept getting meaner. One day at her uncle Stu's and aunt Didi's, while they were having a barbeque she noticed Tommy showing the others his ball so she walked over. As Tommy threw his ball up into the air the blond grabbed it and proceeded to taunt him with it.

"Give me back my ball!" demanded the little one year old.

"What's the magic word?" taunted Angelica.

This continued on for a few seconds before Angelica kicked the ball two yards over. Tommy cried in sadness as his ball was now gone as the blond just walked away felling a mixture of satisfaction and guilt.

Over time the situation just got worse as Angelica turned into more and more of a bully to the point where the Rugrats often dreaded seeing her. And on top of all that her anger also showed to her dad.

Angelica now demanded all the new toys and sweets she wanted to which Drew, not wanting his Princess to be upset, obliged. So in addition to being a bully she also became a spoiled brat.

Angelica exited her memories and realized she had tears in her eyes. _'I don't want to be a bully anymore_,_'_ she thought to herself, _'and I don't want to be a spoiled brat anymore ether_._'_

Angelica realized she had to make things right. She had to apologize to the Rugrats and Susie just as she apologized to Zoey. She just hoped it wasn't too late and that Anthony hadn't tricked them into his ways.

End of Part Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica's Adventure Part Ten

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to is original owners and no infringement is intended. Peter belongs to TCKing12.

The next day, Sea-Wise Odyssey began her sailing away from the Bahamas towards her next destination.

Meanwhile, many miles away towards the Gulf of Mexico, Peter Albany, King of the Confederacy, had arrived by helicopter onboard the TCN Richmond. This aircraft carrier was by far the largest and most impressive in The Confederate Navy, the perfect vessel to serve as Peter's flagship.

"Confederate Marines, Salute!" barked the sergeant on duty.

The Marines obeyed and saluted their King.

As Peter stepped out of his helicopter, he returned the salute.

"At ease" said the King. As the Marines obeyed he looked out to sea at the Battleship TCN Virginia sailing alongside the Richmond. Farther out, he could make out the Destroyer TCN Copper. Her sister ship, TCN Gold was sailing on the other side of Richmond, creating a protective zone for the carrier.

Peter breathed in the fresh sea air. _'I've always loved the sea_,_'_ he thought.

A little while later, Peter was on the Richmond's bridge conversing with the ship's commander, Captain Jeb Longstreet and the fleet's Grand Admiral, Margret Davis.

"It's too bad that William Collins guy didn't invite you to cruise with everyone" said Davis. "I'm sure Tommy and his friends would have loved to have you enjoy the vacation with them."

"Yeah, I wish I could have gone to" said Peter, "But Collins is extremely nationalistic towards the United States. And he hates that the Confederacy gained its independence."

"Well he might be a nationalist but he probably won't be a big business man much longer" said Captain Longstreet. "Have you heard of that Communist revolution in North East Africa that's probably going to ruin his corporation?"

"Yeah I have" said Peter "and from what I've heard it looks like the revolutionaries are winning."

"I may not agree with Communism" said Davis "but I think it serves Collins right after all the horrible things he's done to the African people."

At that moment a Confederate Naval Officer came up.

"Your Majesty, Admiral, Captain" said the officer.

"Yes" asked Peter.

"One of our submarines, TCN Royalty, has detected some very unusual geological activity just twenty miles north of Cuba. It looks like there's a possibility of an undersea quake in that area."

"Wait a minute" said Peter "that ship that Tommy and the others are on should be in that area! We have to warn them!"

Captain Longstreet spoke into the ship's radio. "Sea-Wise Odyssey, Sea-Wise Odyssey, come in, this is the TCN Richmond of the Confederate Navy, and do you copy, over!"

While all that was going on however, back on Sea-Wise Odyssey, Angelica Pickles was playing with Zoey Anderson in one of the ship's wading pools. As they splashed and played, the blond decided to ask her friend about something.

"Hey, Anderson, can I ask you something" asked Angelica.

"Sure Angelica" replied Zoey.

"Have you ever realized that you've done things, like really bad things, to peoples and then suddenly regretted it?"

"What do you mean" asked Zoey.

"Well, you know I haven't exactly been…" Angelica paused. "Well, um, sometimes I can be a little, um, not exactly nice."

"Not exactly nice" asked Zoey putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay!" barked Angelica, "I'm always mean and rotten to everyone!" She sighed. "Look, every one now thinks my stupid cousin Anthony is this big cool guy. Anthony hates me and because of it has all those babies and Susie on his side. And it's because he's actually nice to them while I'm always mean. It's really stinky being the mean one. I mean, I've realized that things are always bad for me whenever I'm mean to those babies and Susie."

"Like what kind of things" asked Zoey?

"Well for example, last Halloween my Daddy caught me eating candy when I wasn't supposed to and tolded me I couldn't go trick or treating. But later on when we were at the amusement park he tolded me that if I was good he'd let me off of my punishment. But instead of obeying, I tolded the babies that their costumes would make them turn into real monsters unless they gave me all their candy. Well of course I got caught and spent the rest of the night watching everyone eating their stupid candy while I had nothing."

Angelica sighed and went on. "And it's not just getting caught that stinks ether. When I'm mean no one wants to play with me, ever. And… and sometimes I can't blame them."

"Oh, Angelica, I'm sure you couldn't of done anything that horribles" sad Zoey.

"No" said Angelica glumly, "that Halloween wasn't anything. Have they told you about some of the other things I've done?"

Zoey shook her head slightly and Angelica went on.

"Well, you know my youngest cousin, Dilly" asked the blond as Zoey nodded. "Well back just a little while after he was born we were all at Tommy's house when Dilly grabbed my Cynthia and well…"

"Did you hurt him" asked Zoey slightly shocked.

"No, no, it's not that" assured Angelica, "But, well, all those babies were in their Reptar Wagon…"

"Reptar Wagon" asked Zoey, "what is that exactly."

"Oh, my uncle Stu invents toys and stuff" replied the blond.

"That's cool" said Zoey.

"Yeah, well, the Reptar Wagon was one of his inventions. It's basically like a big play car only it looks kinda like Reptar. Well they were all in it and I was mad because I wanted to watch TV and they were being loud and well… basically I kicked the Wagon out of the front door. I only meant to kick them out into the front yard but that stupid Reptar Wagon rolled all the way down the street and well, eventually they all ended up in the forest near our town."

"Really" said Zoey, "what did you do then?"

"Well, remember what I said about Dilly having my Cynthia" asked Angelica, "well I remembered they had her so with the help of Tommy's dog, Spike, I went after them. When I eventually met with them again, it was horrible. There were all these monkeys attacking everyone and they even tried to take my Cynthia. But then there was that big wolf that almost ate us, and…"

Zoey noticed tears running down Angelica's face.

"B-but that wasn't the worstest thing I'd done" continued Angelica. "About a few months later, all of our families got invited to Paris you know that city in France. We were invited because my uncle had to see a giant Reptar robot he had built. Well there's this big amusement park there called Reptar Land where we all stayed. Well while we were there, my uncle Stu and Chuckie's dad tooked us to see Chuckie's new mom, Kira."

"Wait, his _new_ mom" asked Zoey.

"He never tolded you" asked Angelica, "well you see his original mommy, well…" She looked to the side for a second before turning back.

"So how did Chuckie get his new mom" asked Zoey.

"Well that's just it" said Angelica, "I tolded him that I would find him a new mommy."

"Really" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, but when we were first there I didn't think Kira was going to be his mommy, I thought it would be, well, someone else."

"Who exactly" asked Zoey curiously.

"Well, you know how we were seeing Kira?" replied Angelica. "Well me, and few of those babies wandered off into a deferent room and while we were there I saw this big bowl of some Chocolate stuff. It looked good and I was hungry so I started to eat it all. Well after those babies left I was still in there when this mean lady named Coco and her assistant came in and caught me. And well that was when I made a deal with her to marry Chuckie's daddy…"

"You almost had some mean old lady be Chuckie's new mommy" asked Zoey, "but why and why did she want to marry him?"

"Look" said Angelica, "before she caught me she was talking to someone on a big TV who offered her a probotion or something. Well apparently she needed to like kids for her job. After the TV went off she tolded her assistant that she hated kids but that she needed to marry someone with a kid for her job. And that's when she caught me.

"That Coco lady grabbed me by the back of my clothes and tolded me that she was going to put me away somewhere for a very long time. I was scared because I thought I wasn't going to see my Daddy or my Mommy or anyone I knew ever again. Well at that moment, I remembered how Chuckie's dad wanted to find a new wife and how Chuckie wanted a new mommy. So I made that horrible deal with her.

"The deal was if I could help her get Chuckie's daddy then I could get my own float in a big parade with ponies and everything. Well later on I realized that Chuckie hated that Coco lady but I refused to see it. Eventually when Chuckie's daddy decided to marry her she decided to put all of those babies away in a big room with the giant Reptar robot. I thought it was funny seeing those babies get taken away at first but then she had me taken away with them.

"That was when I realized just what a horrible thing I had done. Poor Chuckie started to cry because he thought he couldn't stop that mean lady from being his new mommy. I never felt so guilty in my whole life."

"So, what did you do then" asked Zoey.

"Well I tolded them and my cousin Tommy tolded me that that was the worstest thing I had ever done."

"Did you apologize" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I did but even to this day they haven't looked at me the same since" said Angelica glumly.

"So, Chuckie's daddy did not gets Coco for his wife" asked Zoey.

"No, we stopped him" said Angelica. "We stole'ed that giant Reptar robot and went all the way to the church where the wedding was at. We even battled Coco's assistant who was controlling a giant robot of Robo Snail."

"That sounds awesome!" shouted Zoey excitingly.

"Well" Angelica continued, "We won and Chuckie's daddy called off the wedding. I even gots some revenge on Coco by stepping on her dress and ripping part of it off and making her underpants show."

Angelica started to chuckle and Zoey giggled but then Angelica sighed again.

"But no one ever really forgave me for what I almost did to Chuckie" said the blond. "And when we returned to America they wanted nothing to do with me. And rather than trying to make it up to them, I just kept on being mean. Even that day when Chuckie's daddy and new mommy adopted each other's kids, I tried to get his new sister, Kimi, on my side but of course that failed. Even she hates me now."

"Angelica" asked Zoey, "I'm not mad at you but I need to know. Why are you so always so mean to everyone."

"I wish I wasn't so mean, I really do but I can't help it" replied Angelica. "I'm so lonely all the time because no one ever wants to play with me. And whenever I'm lonely I gets sad and then when I'm sad I gets angry. And when I'm angry bad things always happen, really bad things."

"Maybe you should apologize" suggested Zoey.

"I wish I could but they all keep hanging around my stupid cousin, Anthony" said Angelica. "And well, I'm… I'm afraid of him."

"But Angelica" went Zoey, "if you say you're sorry and show your friends you really mean it than they won't have any reason to hate you anymore. And even if Anthony still hates you, you would now have Tommy, Dilly, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, and Susie all on your side."

"You really think so" said Angelica.

"I know so" replied Zoey.

"Anderson" asked the blond again, "would you mind being there when I apologize?"

"Of course I will" replied Zoey, "That's what friends are for." She gave Angelica a hug.

Meanwhile back with the Royal Confederate Fleet onboard the TCN Richmond, Peter was standing on the bridge with Captain Longstreet and Admiral Davis.

"Have they gotten the warning yet" asked Peter.

"Yes" said Captain Longstreet, "but their corporate policy makes it difficult for the ship to just change course unless it's an immediate emergency and well no undersea quakes have yet to be detected."

"Those corporate idiots" said Peter; he prayed to his God for the best.

End of Part Ten

Acknowledgements: Thanks to TCKing12 for letting me use his wonderful OC, King Peter Albany and also giving me names for the ships of The Confederate Navy.


	11. Chapter 11

Angelica's Adventure Part Eleven

Disclaimer, Rugrats Belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

It was late in the afternoon onboard the Sea-Wise Odyssey while everyone was enjoying themselves in the Sea-Wise Promenade. The Rugrats and Susie were all riding the small roller coaster and the adults were talking to one another.

"You know what's funny" asked Chaz, "I haven't been able to reach my favorite channel on this ship."

"Oh I'm sure…" said William before getting cut off by his cellphone. "Excuse me, I need to take this."

William walked away from the adults to answer his phone. As he did so his son, Anthony, decided to make a move and walk over to the Promenade Barber Shop that was nearby. As he approached he saw a man getting a shaved head and chuckled to himself as he thought of what his Cousin would look like bald…

"Hello" William said into his cell.

"Hello" said a nervous voce on the other end, "This is Matt. Um, how is the cruise and um…"

"Matt!" snapped William "what is going on…"

Anthony entered the Barber Shop and looked around (surprisingly no one had noticed him enter) and spotted just what he needed, an electric hair cutter. He grinned evilly, took the cutter and bolted out of the shop.

Back with William, as he hung up his cellphone he walked back over to the adults with a very worried expression on his face. _'It's over'_ he thought to himself,_ 'my career, my wealth, it's all gone. And it's all because of those damn Communist guerrillas. What did I do to deserve _this_…?'_

As William walked back the Rugrats and Susie had finished the coaster ride.

"Wow" said Phil, "that was awesome!"

"I wish we coulds rides it all day!" said Tommy excitingly.

The kids noticed Anthony walking up to them.

"Hey Anthony" said Susie.

"Everyone" said Anthony, "I have obtained a tool of karma." He held up the hair cutter. "It's almost time for the End of Angelica. Do you have your tools?"

Phil pulled out some permanent markers out of his pockets. His twin sister pulled out some large paint tubs from hers. That evil smile crossed Anthony's face.

"Oh, we're goanna get her good" said the five year old as he rubbed his hands together.

Tommy looked at the tools and felt slightly guilty.

"Hey, Anthony" asked the two year old Pickles boy.

"What is it, Tommy" returned Anthony.

"Um, are you sure all this stuff is necessary to punish Angelica" asked Tommy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm afraid we might really hurt Angelica's feelings."

"Tommy" said Anthony, "has Angelica ever cared for your feelings? Think about all those times she called you dumb baby. Think about all those time she stressed out you're mommy and daddy. Think about all you favorite toys she destroyed, like your Super Duper Reptar Ball."

Tommy felt anger build up as he remembered all of the things his naughty cousin had done to him.

"Tommy" said Anthony, "Angelica doesn't deserve to have any self-worth. She deserves to have her feelings hurt. And that's what we are going to do."

Elsewhere in the Promenade Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica Pickles were in a glass shop looking at all the beautiful cups, plates, and sculptures. As they looked, the four year old blond looked out of the shop's window and down by the rides. She saw the Rugrats, Susie and her Stupid Cousin, Anthony all having a good time. She sighed while hoping they'd accept her apology later.

As Angelica was thinking, Charlotte's cellphone rang. Surprisingly (almost impossibly) the woman's phone had not rang at all during the cruise up until now. She saw that it was her assistant, Jonathan and, answered it.

"Jonathan!" Charlotte barked into the phone, "I thought I made it clear that I wasn't supposed to get calls during my vacation!"

"I'm so sorry Miss Pickles" said Jonathan sounding far more worried and stressed out than ever, "But it's urgent."

"What?" demanded Charlotte, "am I not getting that promotion for…?"

"N-no it's not that" said Jonathan, "it's our resource and labor forces in the Republic of North East Africa… or rather the Socialist Republic of North East Africa as it's called now."

"W-what" asked Charlotte quietly.

"Communists have taken over that country and have taken over our factories and destroyed our corporate headquarters there. And without North East Africa, our company is toast. I'm afraid… *gulp* … I'm afraid that Mega Corp is gone along with Ultra Corp."

Charlotte went pail and dropped her cellphone causing it to break in to several pieces. She just stood there in silence with her mouth agape.

Meanwhile Angelica who was holding a glass statue of a dolphin had noticed her mom's look.

"Mommy" asked Angelica walking over to her mother, "are you okay…" The blond didn't realize that her shoe laces were untied and tripped over them sending the glass dolphin into the air and onto the floor where it shattered. At that moment Charlotte snapped.

"ANGELICA CHARLOTTE PICKLES!" screamed Charlotte at the top of her lungs.

"But, but, Mommy…!"

Charlotte grabbed Angelica's arm and yanked the blond to her feet than raised her own arm and smacked the little girl hard on her face. Angelica fell back to the floor and looked up at her mother in shock for a moment before crying and screaming hysterically. She ran to her father.

"Charlotte!" snapped Drew as Angelica ran up and embraced him.

"Don't Charlotte me!" yelled his wife, "somebody had to discipline her!" she than ran out of the shop yelling for her brother like a hysterical teenager.

Angelica continued to sob in Drew's arms as everyone in the shop just looked in silence.

"It's okay, Princess" Drew told Angelica.

End of Part Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

Angelica's Adventure Part Twelve

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Zack belongs to Celrock.

A little while later, Charlotte was giving her sob story to William in one of the ship's bars. Of course William was just as stressed out as his sister was since they both lost their businesses.

While all that was going on however, Drew was still in the Promenade talking to the other adults about what happened.

"You're telling me she actually hit Angelica" asked Didi, shocked at what she just heard.

"Is Angelica alright" asked Chaz.

"Yes, Angelica's alright" said Drew, "but I've never seen Charlotte act that way before. I honestly don't know what to do. My poor little Cupcake is so scared and confused right now."

"Why was Charlotte so angry" asked Kira.

"I don't know exactly" said Drew, "she got a phone call and just started freaking out. That was when Angelica accidentally broke that statue."

"Someone needs to teach that woman straight" said Betty.

"Also" said Drew, "I don't fill comfortable with Angelica staying in the same suite with her mom if she's acting this way."

"Well, Angelica is more than welcome to stay with us in our cabin until you and Charlotte work things out" offered Didi.

"Thanks Deed" said Drew.

"Good evening" said Captain Anderson approaching the others.

"Oh, Good evening, Captain" said Drew.

As the others were talking, Captain Anderson's daughter, Zoey, walked up to Angelica who was sitting on a bench alone. She noticed the red mark on the blonde's face.

"Hey, Angelica what's wrong" asked Zoey.

"M-my M-Mommy hit m-m-me" said Angelica Pickles over tears.

"Really" said Zoey, surprised at what she heard.

Zoey and Angelica hugged each other for a minute before hearing a voce from behind them.

"Angelica" asked the voce.

Angelica and Zoey both turned around to see the blonde's cousin, Tommy standing there.

"Angelica, can I talks to you" asked Tommy.

"Sure" said Angelica, "I kinda need to talk to you to."

Angelica realized that this was it; this was her chance to apologize to Tommy and the others. With her heart pounding in anticipation she and Zoey both followed Tommy into one of the shops nearby that was currently not running.

'_I really hope Tommy accepts my apology'_ thought Angelica.

Soon they entered the dark gift shop and Tommy turned around to face Angelica with a stern look on his face.

"Angelica" said Tommy flatly, "me, Dilly, and all my friends are tired of you being so means."

"I know" said Angelica before pausing, "I know. That's why I wanna…"

Just then, the blond felt little hands force her down and begin to pull off her clothes. She screamed for whoever they were to stop but it was to no avail. Soon she was stripped down to just her underwear. The kids, who she realized now were the other Rugrats and Susie, were now dragging her to a toddler sized char in one of the corners of the shop. Once she was forced in it they tied her down with some jump rope.

"Let me go you dumb babies!" screamed Angelica.

"You guys, let her go!" snapped Zoey.

"Don't worries Zoey" said Tommy, "it's part of the plans."

"But, Tommy, you don't understand!" shouted Zoey before noticing a big five year old boy with a hair cutter in his hands. He approached Angelica.

"Hello cousin" said Anthony as Angelica's eyes widened in terror. He switched on the cutter.

"Anthony, no!" screamed Angelica as she heard the electric cutter come to life.

"Angelica, I'm afraid you're getting what you deserve!" snapped Susie, "especially after what you've done to Anthony's face."

"But, but, that was an accident!" yelled Angelica.

"Sure!" yelled Phil.

"Like all those other things you did!" continued Lil.

"Let's get on with this" said Anthony. He began to buzz off one of Angelica's pigtails all while she screamed and pleaded for him to stop. Once finished, he held up the 'tail, with its orange bow while the Rugrats and Susie cheered. Zoey on the other hand just stared in shock as the five year old threw the 'tail down and got back to work.

After a few minutes, all of Angelica's beautiful golden hair was gone. Once he finished, Anthony took a permanent marker and crudely wrote "DUM BABY" on his cousin's now shaved forehead.

Angelica started to cry. "WAAAA HAHA! Why are you doing this?!"

"Angelica let me make this clear" said Anthony, "no one likes you in fact we all hate you. You're a spoiled brat that dose nothing but throw temper tantrums whenever you don't get what you want. You refuse to eat anything that isn't sweets. You're nothing but a big bully who ruins everybody's life. You're a big liar who manipulates others in order to control their lives. You're horrible at everything that you do. You have no talents, you can't dance, and you can't win games, unless you cheat. Your singing voice is so horrible that there should be a law in place to keep you from singing. In fact your voice in general is just annoying. In the end Angelica, you're a big fat nobody who's never goanna accomplish anything and you don't deserve to be in this World."

That was by far the most hurtful speech Angelica ever received which only made her cry even louder than before.

"And we're not done with you yet" said Anthony, "ready guys!"

"Ready!" said the Rugrats and Susie with water balloons that were actually filled with paint.

"Guys no!" cried Zoey as she tried to stop them but it was too late.

"This is for almost making my big brother gets that Coco lady for his new mommy!" yelled Kimi as she threw a balloon at Angelica. It splattered red paint all over her chest.

"This is for breaking all of my favorite'est toys!" yelled Tommy as he threw another balloon at Angelica.

All the others threw their revenge balloons at the four year old girl. Once they finished she was a huge mess of colored blotches. As Angelica continued to cry, Anthony walked up to her.

"Oh, Angelica" said Anthony in a soothing tone, "do you know what the best thing is that you can do in order to make things better?"

"W-what" asked Angelica over sobs.

"Kill yourself" whispered Anthony in her ear, quietly so the others couldn't hear. He then untied the jump rope before walking out of the shop.

Angelica just stood there staring at everyone in pain, shock and humiliation. The Rugrats were all laughing at her and Susie was just smiling smugly. Only Zoey looked truly horrified by it all.

"DADDY! AH HAHAHAHA!" cried Angelica as she ran out of the shop.

"We've done its!" yelled Tommy excitingly, "Angelica's gone foreber!"

Zoey had finally had enough. "I can't believe you guys did that to Angelica! How could you!"

"Zoey, I though you would want to see Angelica get punished for what she did" asked Susie a little surprised. "Remember what she did to you the other night?"

"That's just it!" snapped Zoey, "Angelica tolded me she was sorry! And later she tolded me about all the stuff she did to you guys! She said she felt really guilty about those things and that she wanted to say sorry to you guys! She was trying to apologize here!"

The others just looked at Zoey with skepticism.

"You really believes that mean old Angelica was actually going to say sorry to all of us" asked Chuckie.

"Yes!" said Zoey, "and she tolded me that she loves you guys."

"Loves us" asked Phil sarcastically.

"Yeah, rights" continued Lil.

The Rugrats and Susie all began to walk out of the shop.

"Hehehehe" laughed Dil, "if only Zack were here to have seen what we did to Angel…"

Zoey just watched the others leave with a look of disappointment as she ran out of the shop. She could here Angelica's sobs in the distance and decided to run and tell the blonde's daddy about what the others have done. After a few seconds of running, her daddy, who was looking for her, walked over and scooped her into his arms.

"There you are sweetie" said Captain Anderson, "you shouldn't ever run around here in the Promenade. You could get lost."

"But, Daddy, my friend Angelica is in trouble" said Zoey, "I need to see if she's alright."

"I'm sure your friend is fine" assured the Captain, "I just spoke to her daddy before I went looking for you."

"But, Daddy" protested Zoey.

"Now, I need to return to my work on the bridge so you'll have to stay in the Daycare Center" said the Captain.

Zoey didn't bother protesting any further. She only hoped that Angelica was alright and that Anthony and the others would get punished for what they did. Sadly though, no one had any idea of what was going to happen to Angelica.

End of Part Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

Angelica's Adventure Part Thirteen

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Zack belongs to Celrock.

Angelica Pickles finished drying her now bald scalp with a towel before wrapping it around herself. Once dressed, she picked up her aunt Didi's mirror that was lying next to the sink and looked into it. The "DUM BABY" inscription was now gone along with all of the paint but her new baldness would remain.

"Are you okay, Angelica" asked Didi who had washed her off while Drew went to get her a new outfit.

"I don't know, Aunt Didi" replied Angelica sadly. She rubbed her shaved forehead.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Deed, Drew's back with Angelica's outfit" said Stu from the other end of the door.

"Oh, good" said Didi.

Soon Angelica got her clothes and was dressed. Her dad even brought her a purple and orange baseball cap with a blue star on the front, to cover her baldness.

After she finished getting dressed, Angelica looked into her aunt's mirror again. _'Without my hair, I bet nobody except for those babies, Susie and Anthony will recognize me'_ she thought to herself glumly.

After all that, Angelica walked out of the cabin bathroom and into her aunt's and uncle's suite which was much smaller than hers but still very nice. As she looked around, she immediately saw all the Rugrats, Susie, and Anthony standing there looking at her. At first she thought that they were there to apologize to her. But the giggling of the twins and her cousin Dil, as well as the "satisfied" expressions of the rest of them soon debunked this. Also there was Anthony's Evil grin.

"Angelica" asked Drew, "we need to know. Who did all of those horrible things to you?"

All of the adults listened intently to hear what the little girl would say.

On impulse, Angelica pointed her finger at the Rugrats, Susie, and Anthony and screamed "THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT! I was going to say sorry to them for being so mean all the time but they holded me down and ripped'ed my clothes off! Then they tied me to some stupid chair! Then ANTHONY (she pointed straight towards her older cousin) used one of those hair cutter thingies to make me bald! Then he said all of this horrible stuff to me! Then all those DUMB BABIES threw all these paint balloons at me! AND THEN THEY ALL STARTED TO LAUGH AT ME AND!… AND!…"

Angelica started to cough as she had just screamed herself horse. All the grownups just stared in shock and the other children gulped. A look of terror spread across Anthony's face.

"Young man is this true" asked Drew turning towards his five year old nephew.

"O-of course not, Uncle Drew" replied Anthony, "do you really think that I'd do that to my own cousin, Angelica. I mean my new friends can tell you the truth, right guys?"

Anthony turned towards the Rugrats and Susie. "Right guys" he asked again as the others nodded gently.

Angelica's coughing fit ended and she was now panting heavily.

Anthony continued to speak. "A-and besides" he said, "hasn't Angelica been known to lie abought these kinds of things?" he gave his cousin a wicked smile.

"Why you evil little…" said Angelica as she started to stomp over towards Anthony only to fill a hand gently grabbing her shoulder.

"Calm down, Cupcake" said Drew.

Anthony said "see, she can't even hold her temper. How many times on this vacation alone did she cause trouble? And, not to brags or nothing, but I _have_ behaved this entire time for the whole cruise. But Angelica, just the other night, ruined everyone's dinner. I mean who are you grownups goanna believe?"

Angelica clenched her fists so tight that she thought she was going to draw blood. Her face became wet with tears. Her life was ruined all because of those dumb babies, Susie, and most of all because of her evil cousin, Anthony.

As for the adults, they were torn between two sides. On one hand it was obvious that someone had done something horrible to Angelica but on the other, none of them felt that their children were capable of doing what had been done to her. Chaz Finster spoke up.

"You know" said Chaz, "maybe this is all a misunderstanding? I mean Angelica came to us running out of a dark shop. Perhaps some random punks lured her in and did this to her?"

"Could that actually happen" asked Drew.

"But Daddy, I saw them!" snapped Angelica.

"Pumpkin, calm down" said Drew.

"But Daddy, It's true! Just ask Zoey Anderson!"

Zoey Anderson? That was the Captain's daughter, Drew realized.

"Angelica, Zoey is with her dad right now" said Drew.

"Can't we find them?" asked the former blond.

The grownups felt completely drained and tiered.

"Look" said Drew, "I don't know what happened but it's in the past now and there is nothing we can do now."

"But, but!" begged Angelica.

"Sweetie, we can't prove that it was the kids" said Drew, "and we can't punish them without evidence."

Angelica just stared at her dad in shock and sadness. Meanwhile, Anthony and several of the others were standing there grinning. They all believed that the former blond was getting what she deserved.

Soon everything "settled down" and Angelica was sitting on the small couch thinking to herself. She kept thinking about what Anthony had told her… "_Kill yourself"_… "_Kill yourself_"… "_Kill yourself" _…

Angelica turned towards her Cynthia for advice and…

"Cynthia?" went Angelica. It than hit her like her Mommy's hand that in spite of everything that had happened on this horrible vacation she had actually forgotten her most precious possession, her beloved Cynthia! She couldn't believe it!

Cynthia was left at home. Angelica even remembered over a week before the cruise when she threw said doll at the wall causing its head to break off. She suddenly felt lonelier than ever. And both Anthony's and Zack's sayings kept repeating themselves in her head… "_Kill yourself_"… _"Regret ever being born"_... "_Kill yourself_"… "_Regret ever being born" _... "_Kill yourself_"… over and over.

Angelica hopped of the couch. _'I know what I have to do'_ she thought to herself. Everyone hated her, Anthony, Zack, Susie, Tommy and Dilly, the twins, Chuckie and even Kimi. Even the grownups, she felt, hated her especially her Mommy, Charlotte. And she felt she that she _deserved_ it.

Angelica felt a combination of anger, sadness, and most of all guilt. Over all she felt severely depressed, so depressed that she no longer wanted to live.

Angelica walked over to the door of the cabin. She looked to make sure that no one was watching (the adults were out talking on the balcony and the Rugrats and Susie were playing with each other) as she approached Anthony, who was standing at the door looking at her with his evil smile.

"Where do you think you're going" asked Anthony.

"Don't worry Anthony" assured Angelica in a voice that was so depressed it was clear she wasn't faking it. He knew because he had seen that kind of depression on other people before.

Angelica continued "you and those babies and Susie are right. I am a horrible person and I don't deserve to live on this World. You guys have the right to hate me and that's why I'm goanna do something to make things better."

"What" asked Anthony.

"I'm" the blond paused and closed her eyes for a moment as a tear ran down her cheek. "I-I'm goanna j-jump off the ship and m-make myself dead so you g-guys never have to worry about m-me ruining a-anybody's lives e-ever a-again."

Anthony's heart pounded in excitement. "You mean you really are goanna kill yourself?"

Angelica nodded as more tears came. "A-are y-you goanna tell the g-grownups on me?"

"Of course not" said Anthony.

"T-thanks Anthony" said Angelica as she wiped her eyes. Her cousin then opened the cabin door, quietly so that the grownups, Rugrats and Susie couldn't hear.

"Just p-promise me one thing" asked Angelica, "p-promise m-m-me that y-you won't be m-mean to-to e-everyone l-like I w-was."

"Don't worry about me Cousin" said Anthony, "I'll be a better friend to them then you've ever been."

And with that Angelica left, sobbing quietly.

Anthony closed the door and restrained himself from shouting with joy. He had finally done it, his stupid cousin was finally going to die and it was so easy. He didn't even have to get his hands dirty.

Anthony also chuckled to himself. Now that, that bald nobody was gone forever there was nothing and nobody that could stop him from establishing his dominance over those idiot babies and there stupid friend, Susie. He just smiled evilly.

End of Part Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

Angelica's Adventure Part Fourteen

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Peter belongs to TCKing12 and Zack belongs to Celrock.

Peter Albany, King of the Confederacy, was asleep in his cabin onboard TCN Richmond when he was called on the bridge.

"What's going on" Peter asked.

"It's happening, Your Majesty" said Captain Longstreet, "the undersea quake."

Peter's heart skipped a beat.

Meanwhile back on Sea-Wise Odyssey, in Stu's and Didi's cabin, Tommy noticed that Angelica was gone. At first he didn't care but after few more seconds he began to worry. He turned to Susie.

"Hey, Susie" asked Tommy, "where's Angelica?"

"I don't know" replied Susie although she didn't sound all too worried.

Tommy walked over to his brother, Dil and the Deville twins.

"Hey, guy" asked Tommy, "Have any of you sees Angelica around?"

"I don't knows" said Dil.

"We don't really cares ether" said both Phil and Lil together.

Tommy walked away and bumped into Chuckie.

"Oh, sorry, Tommy" said Chuckie, "I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Angelica?"

"That's what I was goanna ask you" said Tommy, "I hasn't seen her anywhere."

"Maybe she snuck out to steals some chocolate banana soup or something?" suggested Chuckie.

"Let's ask Anthony" Tommy suggested, "he's really smart and he'll probably knows."

Tommy walked up to Anthony, who was standing at the cabin's door chuckling to himself.

"Hey, Anthony" asked Tommy, "have you sees Angelica around…?"

Meanwhile on the ship's bridge, Captain Anderson was listening to the warnings from the TCN Richmond about a huge undersea quake.

"Thanks for the information, Richmond" said Captain Anderson into the radio, "over and out."

The Captain turned to his executive officer.

"Miss Osaka, I want a sharp watch off the starboard bow" the Captain ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain" replied the Executive Officer.

Meanwhile, in the Daycare Center, Zoey Anderson was crawling past the Daycare Officer's desk trying to sneak out.

'_I hope no one see's me'_ Zoey thought.

"Hey!" called a voice. Zoey gasped and turned around thinking she had gotten caught but thankfully the Daycare Officer was only scolding a couple of two year olds fighting over a Goober toy. She sighed in relief and continued crawling. Once she approached the entrance she bolted.

"Finally got out of there" whispered Zoey to herself. Now that she was free she could try to find Angelica in order to see if she was alright. She found a long spiral staircase and descended down it.

As she hopped down the stairs, Zoey kept thinking of what those babies and Susie did to her friend, Angelica.

'_Poor Angelica'_ Zoey though, _'all she wanted to do was apologize but they all had to do those horrible things to her…'_

Back in Stu's and Didi's cabin Tommy and Chuckie had just asked Anthony where Angelica was.

"Yeah I really don't know" said Anthony, "maybe she did sneak out to steal some sweets or something?"

"Maybes we should go looks for her?" suggested Tommy.

"What! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" said Anthony, "just let her get into trouble, it'll serve her right."

"We knows" said Chuckie, "buts we're just a little worried about her."

"Listen!" snapped Anthony grabbing both Tommy and Chuckie by their necks, "quit worrying about stupid Angelica! She a big fat nobody who doesn't deserve anything! And anyone who sympathizes with her is a big fat moron! So shut up about her, will you!"

Both Tommy and Chuckie were let down coughing. They were pretty shaken up by Anthony's outburst. He was always so nice to them, why was he being so mean all the sudden?

"I gotta go potty" said Anthony, "and its number two so don't try anything while I'm gone, or else."

Anthony ran into the cabin's bathroom and shut the door.

Tommy was now very scared; he remembered a few days ago when they were all on the plane and Angelica told them that Anthony was big, scary and that he hated babies. He was starting to think that as crazy as it sounded, his mean cousin might have actually been trying to warn him and Dilly.

"Chuckie" asked Tommy, "we has to finds Angelica and we need our friends' help."

Chuckie agreed and followed Tommy to the other Rugrats and Susie. Both boys explained what had just happened. The others were very surprised by what the two told them about what Anthony just had just done.

"You guys" said Tommy, "we has to finds Angelica and say we're sorry abouts our rebenge."

"But, Tommy" said Susie, "remember all the nasty stuff she did to us?"

"We knows" said Chuckie before his sister Kimi cut in.

"Chuckie!" cut in Kimi, "remembers how she almost made you gets that Coco lady for a Mommy!?"

"I knows" said Chuckie, "and I neber forgot'ed that. But I need to speak ups. Angelica didn't means to try and ruin my life. She thoughts I just wanted a new mommy and that, that Coco lady said she was goanna do mean things to her unless she helped her. And even after everything happened, she… She actually said sorry to everyone."

The other Rugrats and Susie were silent.

"And today she actually tried to say sorry to all of us" Chuckie continued. "But we didn't listen to her or Zoey. We just got angry and threw a bunch of paint balloons at her. If Angelica threw a bunch of paint balloons at us wouldn't we gets upset? I means why did we need to acts like Angelica to stop Angelica? That only makes her even more mean and angry. And besides" he paused, "remembers when… When she used to be nice to us?"

Susie, Kimi and Dil all looked at Chuckie in shock as Phil and Lil looked at their feet in guilt.

"You means Angelica wasn't always mean and nasty" asked Dil, "is that true, Tommy?"

"Yes, Dilly" said Tommy.

"How come you never tolded us this, Chuckie" Kimi asked her big brother.

"Well, to be honest, we thoughts the old Angelica was gone foreber" said Chuckie.

"What was she like before she turned evil" asked Susie.

Tommy remembered back to shortly after he was born and could finally be taken out of that fishy tank. He got to see his cousin for the first time.

"Well" said the purple haired boy, "when I came out of my Mommy's tummy, and after I was out of that fishy tank, Angelica was the firstest kid I saw. She tolded me she wasn't goanna throw a cup at me for some reason and then… and then she kissed me."

The others looked at Tommy in surprise; no one would have ever even imagined that mean old Angelica would have been capable of such kindness.

"Phil, Lil" asked Susie, "how nice was Angelica to you?"

"Well" said Lil, "she never called'ed us dumb babies."

"And she actually used to share her new toys with us" said Phil.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all thought back to when Angelica was nice to them. They remembered how fun it was to be around her up until she started to change for the worse.

"You guys" asked Susie, "just when and how did Angelica turn evil?"

"It all started after her burp-day when she turned three" said Tommy. "We were playing tag when Angelica accidentally pushed me down the stairs because she was 'it.' I hited my head and started to cry and when my Mommy came to get me I saw Aunt Charlotte grabbing Angelica by the arm and forcing her into her rooms.

"After that's we were afraid of Angelica because we were afraid that if we played with her, we would accidentally gets hurted. She tried to talk to us buts we were to ascared and wouldn't talk back. Then, on my firstest burp-day was when she started to gets a little mean and demanded to play with all of my toys. But the firstest time she was really mean was on Firework Day when she kicked my new ball over the fence. And…"

Tommy realized that the main reason that Angelica was so mean was because of bad communication. Not that that excused the blonde's meanness of course. But the fact that something so small as her accidentally pushing him too hard during a game of tag would have led to several years of such a bad relationship.

It also occurred to Tommy that perhaps Zoey might have been telling the truth and that perhaps Angelica really was sorry for all the mean things that she did. The Pickles boy suddenly felt really guilty about the "revenge" he helped to pull on his cousin.

Chuckie spoke up. "I knows Angelica was always mean to me" he said. "Likes all the times she tolded me that monsters were goanna gets me or when she called me a scaredy cat. But, you know, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have eber faced and overcome any of my fears. You guys, I loves that little brat."

"I l-loves Angelica to" said Tommy.

"So do we" said both Phil and Lil.

The four children started to cry as Susie, Kimi and Dil just watched.

"W-what have we d-done!" cried Lil.

"We has to tell the grownups that Angelica's missing" said Kimi.

Susie ran out onto the balcony and told the adults that Angelica was gone. Just as she was doing so, Anthony came out of the bathroom as he overheard everything.

"What's going on out here?!" barked the five year old, "did you tell?! DID YOU TELL!?"

"Anthony?!" called Drew, "Angelica's missing, did you see her sneak out?!"

"I um… Why are you worrying about Angelica?" asked Anthony, "Aren't you glad she's not here causing trouble?"

"Anthony!" scolded Didi.

Anthony turned to Stu. "R-remember when she faked a broken leg and made you make her chocolate pudding at four in the morning?"

"Yes I remember that" said Stu, "she may be spoiled, no offence Drew, but she's my niece and I love her regardless, young man."

A chill ran down Anthony's spine as he realized that his spell was starting to crumble.

"Crap!" snapped Drew, "I was goanna call Charlotte to tell her that Angelica's missing but I just remembered that her phone's broken!"

"Call William" suggested Betty, "she's always around him."

Drew did just that as everyone left the cabin in order to look for Angelica.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship, Zoey was just leaving the Ballroom. _'She wasn't in there'_ she thought to herself. As was leaving, she looked out a double glass door and saw Angelica climbing the rail on the outdoor promenade deck…

Angelica Pickles slowly climbed up the railing and sat on the top. She breathed heavily as she looked down into the ocean's abyss.

'_Regret ever being born' _said Zack's voice in the former blonde's head followed by Anthony's saying _'Kill yourself.'_

"I-is t-this really the only w-way to make p-people happy?" Angelica whispered to herself as tears streamed down her cheeks.

'_You don't deserve to be in this World' _scolded Anthony's voice in the former blonde's head.

Angelica closed her eyes but just as she was about to throw herself off the rail she heard a familiar voice.

"Angelica" asked Zoey.

Angelica turned around to see Zoey standing there behind her.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?!" sobbed Angelica.

"Angelica, what are you doing" asked the brunet.

"I-I'm trying to m-make m-m-myself d-dead!" snapped Angelica.

"Make yourself dead?!" gasped Zoey, "but why?!"

"Look at me Anderson!" snapped Angelica, "I'm mean, I'm rotten, I can't do anything right and I don't deserve to be alive! Everyone hates me, my Mommy, my Daddy, my cousins, all the grownups and those babies and Susie! This is what they want!"

"Angelica, no!" went Zoey starting to cry. "That's n-not t-true! Everybody d-doesn't hate you! I l-love you, Angelica! I-I love you! Y-you're m-my bestest f-friend!"

Angelica just sobbed loudly.

"P-please d-don't jump, Angelica!" begged Zoey, "P-please! I love you!"

Angelica climbed back down from the rail and ran up to Zoey and hugged her tighter than ever. They both stood there and cried for several minutes in each other's arms.

End of Part Fourteen

Acknowledgments: Celrock gave me some suggestions on how the Rugrats and Susie should react to Angelica being gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Angelica's Adventure Part Fifteen

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

"Captain, we're getting something on radar" said one of Sea-Wise Odyssey's officers.

Captain Bruce Anderson, who was looking out to sea, walked over to the Radar Officer.

"What is it, Mister Wallace" asked the Captain.

"There appears to be something massive, about twenty miles long, like an enormous wall, coming at us, Sir" said Mr. Wallace.

"My god" said the Captain, "it's a rogue wave."

Meanwhile, the Rugrats, Susie, Anthony and the Adults (including Lou, Lulu, Boris and Minka and the Carmichaels' other kids) had just arrived in the Guest Services Office and were telling the officers about Angelica missing.

"She's four years old, she currently has a shaved head because some jackass harassed her today. She is wearing a purple shirt with a blue, green spotted skirt…"

"What's her name again" asked the Guest Services Officer.

"Angelica!" snapped all the adults together.

"I told you ten times here already!" barked Drew at the Officer.

"Wow, wow, calm down, Sir" said the officer.

"How can I calm down when my daughter is missing?!"

"Look" said the Officer, "I'll send my Assistant, Miss Otonashi to help with the search."

"Thanks" said Drew before turning towards the others.

"Have you been able to get ahold of Charlotte" asked Didi.

"William's not answering" replied Drew, "I'm trying one more time though."

Drew called and this time William answered.

"Hello" said William on the other end of the phone line.

"William, it's Drew, I need to speak to Charlotte…"

Drew heard someone take the phone from William and speak into it.

"Drew, you four eyed bastard!" yelled Charlotte over the line.

Drew held back his anger and spoke. "Listen, Charlotte" he said flatly, "our daughter, Angelica is missing…"

"It looks like I was right about her needing discipline, huh?!" went Charlotte in a mockingly slurry voice, "AH HAHAHAHA!"

Drew was starting to realize that his wife was drunk. He spoke up with "look I know you're upset with something with something related to your work…"

"Work, my work is DEAD! While you worry about your pathetic excuse for a daughter, Communists, frigging Communists, have destroyed my beautiful corporation!"

"Charlotte" went Drew sternly, "I know that this is a bad time but right now Angelica is more important."

"F**K ANGELICA!" yelled Charlotte on the other end loud enough for the others, including the kids to hear. The Rugrats and Susie gasped as Anthony just busted into an evil laugh.

Drew had finally lost his temper. "That dose it!" he yelled into the phone, "you are nothing but a selfish monster!"

"How dare…!"

"Don't 'how dare' me!" snapped Drew. "You're a sociopath who doesn't give a damn about anything but your frigging work and your stupid promotions! Our little girl could have fallen of the ship…!"

"Maybe that would be a good thing!" snapped Charlotte, "because if Angelica wasn't around anymore then maybe you could have…!"

"That's it!" yelled Drew, "I want a divorce! You're a demon, a frigging demon!"

"A demon?!" yelled Charlotte, "I've always been able to run a multi-billion…!"

"And you know what!" Drew cut in, "I'm glad that Communists have ruined your corporation because I'm pretty sure that even Communists aren't sociopathic monsters like you!"

Drew snapped his phone shut and took a deep breath. Stu walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bro" said Stu.

"Why did I ever agree to marry that monster" asked Drew softly.

"Susie" asked Tommy Pickles, "what's a divorce?"

"Yeah, and what are Commie-nests" asked Dill Pickles.

"Well" said Susie Carmichael softly, "it means that… Well… Let's just say it means that your aunt and uncle want to be away from each other. And as for what Communists are; I don't know too much but from what I do know, basically they're mean people who like the color red."

"Wait a minute" said Dil, "if Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Drew want to be away from each other then what's goanna happen to Angelica?"

"Not that that should matter!" cut in Anthony Collins, "I'm pretty sure that stupid Baldy-Locks is dead by now!"

Susie just glared at Anthony before turning back to Tommy and Dil.

"Don't listen to him" assured the Afro-American girl, "I'm sure Angelica's alright."

"I hopes you're rights, Susie" said Tommy.

"I hope so to, Tommy" said Susie, "I hope so to."

Meanwhile, out on the Starboard Promenade Deck, Angelica Pickles was embracing her best friend, Zoey Anderson. Both were still crying.

"I-it's goanna be o-okay" assured Zoey softly through sobs.

Angelica just continued to squeeze her friend tightly. They both stood there until they heard a very strange noise. It sounded like when you were at the beach and you heard the waves coming in from the distance.

Angelica and Zoey both looked out to sea and saw what looked like a huge wall of water charging towards the ship. They both froze in horror…

On the bridge, Captain Anderson looked out of the starboard view and immediately saw the wave.

"Hard to starboard!" the Captain barked, "Bow-thrusters full a-starboard! Close all water tight doors and sound emergency stations!"

In practically a millisecond the orders were obeyed.

Back out on the promenade deck, Angelica and Zoey were snapped out of their shock by loud ringing bells, screaming whistles and the ship's horn.

"Come on, Zoey!" yelled Angelica grabbing her friend's arm. They both ran into one of the glass doors. Once inside, they both ran down a hallway as red alarm lights flashed all around them. They ran into an entrance but soon discovered that it was a stairway leading down. Both girls tried to brace themselves but ended up tumbling down the stairs.

Back in the Guest Services Office, the adults were all talking when the alarms started screaming and red lights flashed on and off.

The Rugrats and Susie all began to panic.

"What's going on Tommy?!" yelled Dil.

"I don't knows, Dilly!" replied Tommy.

The grownups ran up to get their children who all began to cry, that is all except Antony who just stood there and grinned as Drew picked him up.

Back on the bridge, the Captain and the officers all stared in horror as the monster wave approached. They tried to steer the ship so it would have hit the wave head on but it was too late. The wave smashed into the side of the ship…

Angelica and Zoey had just fallen into one of the ships many shops when they were thrown into the air as the ship suddenly listed violently to port.

Back in the Guest Services, all the adults were thrown into the air as well when Didi suddenly lost grip of Tommy.

"Mommy!" yelled Tommy.

"TOMMY!" screamed Didi in horror.

Anthony just laughed as everyone toppled over one another.

All over the ship passengers and crew screamed in horror as the ship turned over. Her pools drained and her two smoke stacks plunged into the sea.

Where they were at, Angelica and Zoey tried to find something to grab onto. The brunet managed to grab ahold of the shop's door frame but the former blond couldn't.

"ZOEY!" screamed Angelica in terror.

The brunet managed to grab Angelica's hand just in time. The two dangled from the open doorway of the shop. They both realized that they were actually in one of the Sea-Wise Promenade's cookie shops (ironically it was the same one that the former blond saw when she first toured the ship) as they looked down to see the other shops on the other side now below them. Passengers and crew members could be seen panicking as they all toppled over each other and the various objects around them.

Outside, the ship continued to roll until she was completely turned over exposing her under hull and propellers.

Back inside, Angelica and Zoey were still dangling from the door frame of the shop. They were both forced to listen to the agonizing screams of terror from the injured people drowning from below. And then all the lights went out.

End of Part Fifteen

Acknowledgements: This should be obvious but for the sake of it, the Sea-Wise Odyssey capsizing was inspired by "The Poseidon Adventure" (which obviously I don't own). It also explains this Fanfic's title a little.


	16. Chapter 16

Angelica's Adventure Part Sixteen

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Also, Peter belongs to TCKing12.

The instant that the Sea-Wise Odyssey was struck by the massive wave, special computers onboard sensed the impact and sent out a powerful GPS signal in all directions. Seconds later the Royal Confederate fleet had picked up the signal.

"Your Majesty, we've picked up a signal" said one of the officers onboard the TCN Richmond.

"Where's it from" asked Peter Albany.

"The Sea-Wise Odyssey, my King" replied the officer. "It's an emergency GPS signal that says something struck the ship."

Peter wasted no time and gave his orders.

"Admiral Davis" ordered Peter, "Change course towards the Sea-Wise Odyssey."

"Yes Your Highness" replied Admiral Davis before giving her orders to the fleet.

'_Please, My God' _prayed Peter in his head, '_let them be safe.'_

Meanwhile, back onboard the now upside down Sea-Wise Odyssey, Angelica Pickles and Zoey Anderson were still hanging from the door opening from the cookie shop when the emergency lights came on. The sounds of the drowning people from below were beginning to die down as death was upon then.

The two little girls were now dangling amongst the deadly silence. Zoey then began to lose her grip.

"Angelica, I don't think I can hold on much longer" said Zoey. "Can you climb up me and into the shop?"

"I'll try" said Angelica.

The former blond struggled but managed to climb up her best friend.

"Ow!" went Zoey as Angelica unwittingly grabbed one of her pigtails.

"Sorry, Zoey" said Angelica before climbing into the shop. "Give me your hand."

Zoey reached out for Angelica who pulled her up into the shop. The two panted in exhaustion before a look of shock and sadness fell upon the brunet's face.

"What's wrong, Zoey" asked Angelica.

"M-my Daddy… He… H-he was on the b-bridge" replied Zoey as tears filled her eyes.

Angelica was confused at first but then it hit her just what Zoey had meant.

"Zoey, I'm… I'm so sorry" said Angelica softly.

Meanwhile, in the upside down Guest Services Office, the Adults, Rugrats, Susie and Anthony were all getting up. They all looked in awe at the upside down office bathed it the dim emergency lights now on the "floor" instead of the ceiling.

Anthony looked around at everything and laughed.

"What's so funny, Anthony?!" snapped Susie.

"You guys should have seen the looks on your faces" laughed Anthony.

Susie just shook her head and helped Chuckie up, who apparently lost his glasses.

"My Glasses!" shouted Chuckie for everyone to hear, "I've losted my glasses and I cants sees without them!"

"Don't worry Chuckie" assured Kimi, "me, Mommy and Daddy will help you find then."

With that Chaz and Kira helped look around for Chuckie's glasses. The rest of the adults were starting to recover.

"What the Hell hit us" asked Betty.

As the grownups were recovering, the Rugrats and Susie noticed something moving in a pile of blankets (that apparently one of the managers was taking to some cabin). Chuckie, without his glasses, thought it was a sea monster.

"Ah! A sea monster!" shouted Chuckie in fear.

"Don't worry, Chuckie" assured Kira, "there's no monster in here."

As Chaz, Kira, the Rugrats and Susie approached the blankets Tommy Pickles popped out.

"Hey guys" said Tommy.

"Tommy!" shouted all of the Rugrats and Susie in joy.

"I thought you weres a goner" said Dil hugging his older brother.

"I thoughts I was a goner to" replied Tommy, "buts then I landed in these softest blankies."

"Oh, Tommy!" shouted Didi in joy running over to her son along with Stu and picking him up. "Mommy thought she lost you."

As everyone was huddling around Tommy, Drew Pickles suddenly remembered Angelica. A look of pure emotional agony fell upon his face.

Stu noticed his brother's look. "Hey, Bro, what's wrong?"

"A-Angelica" said Drew softly. The others just stared as he continued to speak. "Angelica, oh, Angelica… my little Princess, my little Cupcake... she's…" He buried his face in his hands. "She's gone."

Anthony smiled evilly to which the adults did not notice.

"We can't be sure of that" Stu assured, "I mean we're all alive and just fine."

"But what if she was out on the promenade deck" asked Drew.

"There's a good chance that she wasn't, Bro" assured Stu again.

"Yes, but…" went Drew before being cut off by his brother again.

"Listen, Bro" assured Stu yet again, "Angelica's one of the toughest kids I know. Heck, she even forced me to make her chocolate pudding at four in the morning only to not want it when I finally gave it to her. This may sound crazy but if she could manipulate me into doing that, then I'm sure that she could cheat death itself. And that's a complement."

"I only hope your right" said Drew filling slightly better.

As they were talking, the Guest Services Officer crawled out of some rubbish and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm!" said the GS Officer, "It seems we've hit something that caused us to capsize. However, the instant we were struck, this ship sent out an emergency GPS signal in all directions which means that, at most, several hours from now, we should be rescued. The Sea-Wise Odyssey is designed to withstand massive dangers and is currently acting as a giant air bubble that's keeping us afloat."

Drew spoke up with "Is there any way we can send a search party to find my daughter, Angelica, as well as… my wife, Charlotte?" He wasn't sure how he felt about Charlotte at that moment though.

"No" said the GS Officer, "an upside down ship is too dangerous. We need to stay put. I'm sure that additional ship's officers and crew members are helping Angelina…"

"Angelica!" corrected Drew.

"Sorry… Helping 'Angelica' right now" continued the Officer.

As the adults were talking, Tommy began to speak up to his friends.

"You guys, we has to try and finds Angelica."

"But how, Tommy" said Chuckie, "the boat is upside down now and we don't know how hard it is to look for someone inside an upside down boat. And besides, in case you've forgotted (he gestured to his eyes), I can't sees anything!"

"Hey Chuckie!" shouted Kimi running over, "I've found your glasses!"

Kimi handed the glasses to Chuckie who put them on only to realize that one of the lenses had a big crack in it, how convenient.

"Well, Chuckie, what do you say" asked Tommy.

"Look, Tommy" said Chuckie, "that sailor man over there said that we needs to stay here so we can gets rescued."

"Yes, I knows" said Tommy, "but what if Angelica is lost right now and the rescue peoples can't find her?"

"I knows" said Chuckie, "but if the grownups aren't allowed to leaves, what makes you think we are allowed to leaves?"

"That's just it, Chuckie" said Tommy, "we're little and we can gets away easy."

Chuckie wanted to help Tommy and the others but he was afraid.

Tommy spoke up again with "please, Chuckie. I really wants to makes sure that my cousin is okay."

After a minute of thinking, Chuckie had made up his mind. "Okay, Tommy" he said, "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Chuckie" said Tommy, "you're the bestest friend eber."

Tommy then turned to the other Rugrats and Susie. "Are you guys in" he asked.

"We're in" they all said in unison.

"It's probably gonna be scary though" said Chuckie.

"It's may be scary but you know what" went Tommy "a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do."

End of Part Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

Angelica's Adventure Part Seventeen

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

After several minutes of crying softly, Zoey Anderson stood up and sighed. Angelica Pickles than spoke up.

"Hey, Zoey" said Angelica softly, "You know, maybe your daddy isn't dead."

"W-what do you mean" asked Zoey.

"Well, could he swim" asked Angelica.

"I think so" replied Zoey.

"Well maybe he swam out when the boat rolled over" said Angelica. "I mean, he is a captain after all. I mean. He was probably trained for this kind of stuff. I mean…"

The former blond was obviously trying to make her friend fill better but it was hard to deny the fact that there was no chance that anyone on the bridge could have survived the capsizing. Still, Angelica couldn't stand to see Zoey cry. Not because of annoyance though like she usually would be but because she actually felt what she was filling.

Angelica just walked up to the brunet and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Zoey" asked the former blond, "do you have a mommy?"

"No" said Zoey.

"You mean your mommy's gone?"

"Well" said Zoey, "you know how earlier today you said that Chuckie's original mommy was dead."

Angelica nodded.

"Well, my Mommy's dead to" said Zoey glumly. "She worked as something called a Naval Arbutect (Naval Architect). Well she used to have to work late at night sometimes. Well one night when I was two, she never came home and the next morning well…" Zoey looked to the side for a moment before turning back to face Angelica. "The next morning, my Daddy said that someone made her dead."

"Someone actually made her dead!" asked Angelica in shock. She obviously knew what death was as she attempted suicide just a little bit ago but outright murder was something that she had a hard time understanding much of her life. How could someone want to make someone else dead? However, going through what she went through with her cousin, Anthony, made her realize that there were indeed people out there who would kill others.

"Zoey" said Angelica, "If your mommy and daddy are both gone then you are welcome to live with me."

Offering for someone to live with her was something Angelica would almost never do but she also wouldn't ever want to see her best friend go without a home.

"Thanks Angelica" said Zoey, "but I think my Grandpa and Grandpa would already let me be with them."

"Okay, Zoey" said Angelica, "But if you ever wanna visit me you're always welcome."

"Thanks, Angelica" said Zoey again, "but where do you live?"

"I live in a town in California called Yucaipa" said Angelica.

"Hey that's where my Grandparents live" said Zoey.

"Really?" went Angelica, "hey, that means that we could visit each other as much as we want.

"Maybe we could even do sleep overs" suggested Zoey, feeling only slightly better.

"That would be great" said Angelica, "but before we do anything we have to find a way out of this Cookie shop."

The two little girls stood up and looked around the upside down cookie shop. They noted one of the doors that led deeper into the ship and since there were only two doors, with the other one leading out into the Promenade, they decided to climb out the way they came.

Angelica and Zoey both helped each other pile up some rubbish for them to climb on. Once finished they climbed up into the doorway and looked around. They noticed the stairway that they fell down earlier, now upside down of course. A few meters away from it was an opening to a passage way.

"Come on, Zoey" said Angelica as she and the brunet walked towards the passage way.

Meanwhile, near the Guest Services Office…

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Susie, Lil and Phil were all quietly trying to sneak away from the adults and Anthony.

"So, which way are we going" asked Dil Pickles.

"Shhh! Quiet Dilly" whispered Tommy Pickles, "we don't wants Anthony or the grownups to hear us."

"Sorry, Bro" whispered Dil back, "which way are we going."

The two year old leader stopped along with the others as a huge pile of rubbish was blocking their way.

"Well we can't go this way" said Chuckie Finster.

Susie Carmichael looked up at the ceiling/floor and noticed an air vent. "Hey Tommy" she said pointing at it, "you see that vent up there."

"That's it, Susie, we could climb ups there" said Tommy.

"I don't knows, you guys" said Chuckie, "I mean there could be a better way out of here."

"But Chuckie" said Kimi Finster, "all the other ways are easier for the grownups to catch us."

"Oh, okay" said Chuckie as he followed the others climbing up the "mountain" of junk.

Little did any of the Rugrats or Susie know however, that Anthony was secretly following them, with a chef's knife in his hand?

'_You stupid babies aren't getting away that easily'_ Anthony thought to himself.

Back in the Guest Services Office, Didi was looking through her diaper bag that she managed to bring with her when everyone was looking for Angelica earlier in order to find a bottle for Dil.

"Oh, here it is" said Didi with the bottle in hand. "Stu, I found Dilly's bottle."

"Can you give it to him" said Stu.

"Wait, I thought he was with you and Tommy" asked Didi.

"Uh, no" replied Stu, "and I thought Tommy was with you?"

Both Stu and Didi began to panic as they were realizing what was going on.

"Pop, Lulu" Stu asked his dad and stepmother, "do you guys have Tommy and Dil?"

"No" said Lulu.

"Don't tell me that the little sprouts disappeared again" said Lou.

"Chuckie, Kimi" called both Chaz and Kira walking up to Stu and Didi.

"Phil, Lil" called both Betty and Howard also approaching the Pickles couple.

"Susie" called Randy and Lucy Carmichael along with their other kids.

"Anthony" called Drew from elsewhere in the room.

"The kids are missing…!" shouted Stu, "again!"

"Why does this keep happening?!" shouted Didi in frustration.

Meanwhile, the Rugrats and Susie were now climbing up and out of the vent and into a new passage way.

"Come on guys" said Tommy, "maybes Angelica is in here because I can smells sweets and Angelica loves sweets."

Apparently, the passage way that the Rugrats and Susie were in was meant to lead to many of the shops in the Sea-Wise Promenade. That was why they could smell all the sweets.

As everyone was walking down the passage way, the lights on the floor/ceiling grew very dim for several seconds before they brightened up again. However, the brief darkness was enough to cause Chuckie to scream and panic.

A little ways away, Angelica and Zoey were walking in a nearby passage way when they heard Chuckie's scream.

"Wait a minute" said Angelica, "I know that scream anywhere; it's Finster. Come on Zoey!"

The two little girls ran in the direction of the scream.

Back where the Rugrats and Susie were…

"Chuckie, relax" said Tommy, "the lights are backs again."

"Few" said Chuckie, "I thoughts we were goanna be stuck in the dark with a bunch of monsters."

"Oh, there's a lot worse than monsters in here" said an all too familiar raspy voice.

The kids turned around to see Anthony standing behind them with the knife in his hand.

"A-Anthony?" went Chuckie, "h-how did you find us."

"Let's just say I know when stupid babies are goanna sneak away" said Anthony.

"Listen, Anthony!" barked Susie, "you'd better stay away from us with that knife!"

"Oh, what are you goanna do?" asked Anthony sarcastically.

"Susie" went Tommy in fear.

"Don't worry Tommy" assured Susie. She then charged at Anthony who managed to hit her on her head with the knife's handle. She then fell to the ground unconscious.

"SUSIE!" cried the Rugrats in unison.

Anthony pulled up Susie's hair and placed the blade at her throat as if he was about to cut it but before he could do so, Chuckie jumped and knocked him over.

Anthony, however, jumped back to his feet and backhanded Chuckie, knocking his glasses off. He then walked over and stomped on them, crushing the lenses.

"No, my glasses!" cried Chuckie.

"No one hurts my big brother!" yelled Kimi running over and knocking the knife out of Anthony's hand. The five year old blond however, grabbed the little Asian girl and slammed her to the ground. Tommy and the Deville twins ran up to help her but to no avail.

Anthony punched Phil in the face sending him flying a few feet away.

"PHILIP!" cried Lil. She then charged at Anthony but he kicked her in the stomach and knocked her back as well.

Now only Tommy and Dil remained.

"Dilly, Run!" shouted Tommy as he charged Anthony like his friends just had.

Anthony punched Tommy in the chest sending him down. He then picked him up and was about to hit him again when Dil ran up and kicked him in the butt.

Anthony, not at all hurt by Dil's move, kicked back sending the one year old slamming against the wall.

"DILLY!" shouted Tommy before Anthony grabbed his neck and squeezed. The two year old gagged and struggled for air.

"If I can make Angelica dead" shouted Anthony, "then I can make you dead to!"

Tommy felt his consciousness fading away and began to think of all his friends and family and everything they had done together when suddenly…

"YOU LEAVE THOSE BABIES ALONE, ANTHONY!" screamed a familiar girl's voice.

Anthony dropped Tommy and turned around to see a bald four year old girl with another pigtailed girl standing behind him.

"What?!" yelled Anthony in shock, "I thought I told you to kill yourself?!"

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, mister!" said Angelica sarcastically.

"Then I'll kill you myself!" barked Anthony charging the two girls who charged back.

Zoey reached Anthony first but he managed to backhanded her out of the way in order to get Angelica who was now madder than ever. The former blond ran up and kicked her older cousin in the crotch.

"OWOOOH!" cried Anthony.

"That's for throwing that cup at me when I was born!" snapped Angelica. She then punched Anthony in the stomach with all her strength, sending him to the floor/ceiling. "And that's for trying to take all of the cookies and chasing me when I was one!" She hit him in the mouth. "That's for making me bald!" She hit him in the nose. "That's for saying all of that mean stuff about me!" She hit him in the nose again. "That's for telling me to kill myself!" and again "That's for hurting my favoritest babies and Susie!" She raised her fist. "And this...!"

"Stop, stop, STOOOOOOOP! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" cried Anthony with his nose bleeding, "I'M SORRY, OKAY! I'M SOOOORRY! WAAAAA!"

"You'd better be!" snapped Angelica.

The Rugrats and Susie (who had just woken up) all looked at Angelica in shock.

"W-why do y-you care what I do to those d-dumb babies?" asked Anthony, trying to say something in his defense, "I-I thought that y-you hated them? A-aren't you glad that I-I hurt them?"

"NO!" snapped Angelica, "and you know what? They're not dumb! They're the smartest, bravest, bestest babies in the whole wide World and I'm not goanna let any big bully like you hurt them!"

The Rugrats and Susie were now even more shocked after hearing what Angelica just said, especially Tommy.

"Angelica" asked the two year old Pickles boy walking up to his cousin. The former blond turned to look at him with a sincere expression on her face.

"Angelica" Tommy asked again "do you actually mean that?"

"Of course I do" replied Angelica. The two then embraced and the other Rugrats and Susie ran up to group hug her as well.

"Oh, Angelica" said Susie "we're so sorry for throwing all of those paint balloons at you."

"No, Susie, I should be the one to apologize to you guys" said Angelica.

"What?" asked the Rugrats and Susie in unison.

"Listen, everyone" said Angelica, "I am so, _so_ sorry for all of the horrible things that I ever did to you guys. I'm sorry I always called you dumb babies and other nasty things. I'm sorry I always lied to you guys. I'm sorry I bossed you all around and broke your toys."

Angelica turned to Chuckie. "And Chuckie, I'm sorry I always told you all those scary things but mostly I'm so, _so_ sorry that I almost made you get that Coco lady for a new mommy." She then turned to his sister, "Kimi, I'm so sorry for calling your Shorty all the time and I'm sorry that I tricked you into stealing that cookie jar. And I'm sorry for all of those horrible things that I did to your brother."

The former blond then looked at Susie, "and Susie, I'm so sorry I always disrespected you and tried to pick on you and threaten you." And then she looked at the twins, "Phil, Lil, I'm so sorry that I always called you two disgusting and that I also always tried to manipulate you two into doing bad things."

Angelica then turned towards Dil, "Dilly, I'm sorry that I always called you Drolly and Shorty and I'm sorry I always picked on you for being so small."

And finally, Angelica turned to face Tommy, "Tommy I'm sorry I kicked your ball over the fence that day, I'm sorry that I broke your Mr. Fluffle Luffle lamp and I'm so, so, _so _sorry that I ruined your new Reptar ball. I'm sorry, everyone; I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry."

Angelica started to cry and the others (except Anthony) started to comfort her.

"It's okay, Angelica" said Tommy, "we forgives you. We forgive you."

End of Part Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

Angelica's Adventure Part Eighteen

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Also, Peter and his sword, Erebus, belong to TCKing12.

The adults continued to search around the aria by the Guest Services Office for their children but of course it wasn't easy to do anything inside an upside down cruise ship. Over all they couldn't do much or go too far.

As Stu Pickles was examining some topsy-turvy office, his wife Didi, came in with tears in her eyes.

"Stu" said Didi, "you might want to look at this."

Stu followed his wife anxiously through a wide hallway, the same hallway they used to enter the Greater Lobby when touring the ship. Of course when they arrived now it was completely deferent. The beautiful tiled floor was now the close ceiling and the impressive stairways, elevators, railing overlooks, shops and other services that once towered over them like a hollowed out sky scraper were now a pit descending into a pool of filthy water.

"Stu" asked Didi, "do you think the kids fell into that?" She pointed towards the abyss.

Stu didn't know what to say. They had looked everywhere for the kids but couldn't find then. Would they have fallen into the lobby?

"I-I don't know, Deed" replied Stu, softly.

Stu and Didi walked back into the GS Office where all the others, including the GS managers, were just sitting on the floor/ceiling looking defeated. The two joined them and sighed depressingly.

Suddenly there was a loud "thump" from above them followed by another. Then after about five seconds or so a silver blade burst through the ceiling/floor and began cutting a large hole. Once the opening above was made, a rope came down from it. A fourteen year old young man, holding a sword in one of his hands and wearing a gray uniform came sliding down it.

"Need a hand" asked Peter Albany.

"Peter!" shouted the Rugrats' parents together in joy.

"What, Peter, King of the Confederacy" asked the GS Officer?

"That's me" said Peter sliding his sword, Erebus, back into its sheath, "I was with the Royal Confederate Navy when we picked up this ship's emergency signal, informing us that you've struck something."

"Peter" said Didi, "our children are lost."

"Lost" asked Peter.

"It's a long story" replied Didi, "earlier today someone did something horrible to Angelica."

"What happened" asked Peter.

"Someone lured her into a dark shop and apparently tied her down, cut off her hair and splattered her with paint."

"My goodness" said Peter in shock. Knowing how Angelica was, she would have freaked out during the whole ordeal.

"But it doesn't end there" said Didi, "later on after we washed her off she apparently ran away so we all went here to the Guest Services Office looking for help to find her. And that's when the ship capsized. The kids were alright at first but after several minutes they disappeared and we can't find them."

Didi put her hands over her face and Peter put a hand on her shoulder.

"D-do you think they're…" asked Didi before pausing, "dead?"

"Do you want my honest opinion" said Peter in a comforting voice, "no, I know the little minis and let me tell you; you would be surprised by how much they could actually do."

"Thanks Peter" said Didi, "I just hope you're right."

Peter gave Didi a reassuring nod ad then spoke up to everyone. "Okay, everyone, my troops of the Royal Confederate Navy will help you out of this ship."

"Wait, Peter" asked Didi, "what about the children?"

"Don't worry Misses Pickles" assured Peter, "I'm going to make sure they're found no matter what."

Just after Peter finished his sentence, he and the others heard a noise from a nearby hallway that was blocked off by rubbish.

"Is that the kids" asked Didi.

"I don't know" said Drew, walking over, "I don't think they could get passed all of that."

Just then, part of the mountain of junk collapsed and both Charlotte Pickles and William Collins walked out from the other side. Apparently the two were arguing.

"…And after what happened to my vacation, I'm goanna sue you!" shouted Charlotte.

"You can't!" shouted back William, "I had nothing to do with what happened! And besides, you're still drunk!"

"Charlotte, you're okay" asked Drew although he wasn't sure how he felt at that moment.

"Shut the hell up you four eyed bastard!" snapped Charlotte!

"Are you alright, Misses Pickles" asked Peter.

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" snapped the blond, "I lost my business today and now I'm ruined!"

William turned to Peter. "Hey, I know you. You're that guy who ruined the United States by declaring the Confederacy's independence!"

"Yes that's me" said Peter flatly, "but I did not, nor did I seek, to ruin your country. We only intended to gain independence for our kingdom, which, by the way, wasn't part of the mainland United States to begin with. Right now however, it's mine and my Navy's job to insure your safety."

William scowled and stomped over to the other adults. Several minutes later the troops of the Confederate Navy helped them to climb out of the GS office and through the rest of the ship in order to get out.

While that was going on, Peter was searching around the Guest Services Office looking for singes of the Rugrats. When he entered one of the nearby hallways, which was blocked by rubbish, he noticed that one of the air vents on the celling/floor was open.

Meanwhile, further into the ship…

"Hey guys" Angelica Pickles asked the other kids, "Which way did you come from?"

"Um, I thinks it's this way" said Tommy pointing in the direction of a specific hall way. As the others followed him Angelica turned to Anthony who was sitting on the floor.

"You coming or what?!" barked the former blond.

"Yeah, yeah, baldy" grumbled Anthony, "I'm coming."

The Rugrats, Angelica, Susie, Zoey and Anthony all walked down the long hall way. After a few minutes they saw something, like a figure, emerge from the shadows."

"AHHHH!" screamed Chuckie.

"Relax, Chuckie" said Kimi, "look."

The figure approached the kids and revealed itself to be Peter.

"I thought I'd find you all here" said the King with a smile.

"Peter!" shouted all the Rugrats, Angelica and Susie in joy. They ran up to hug the Confederate leader.

"Hey I know you" said Zoey, "You're the King of the Confederacy. I've seen you on the news."

"That's me" said Peter.

"I'm Zoey Anderson" introduced Zoey.

"Nice to meet you, Zoey" said Peter.

"Wait a minute, you can actually talk to the littler kids" asked Zoey.

"Yes" said Peter, "it's a special ability I have."

"Wow" said Zoey, "I wish my…" she then looked down at her feet in sadness.

"What's wrong, Zoey" asked Peter.

"It's my Daddy, he became dead today when the boat rolled over" said Zoey over tears. "H-he was on the bridge b-because he was the captain."

Peter knelt down by Zoey and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me that we're goanna have to deal with another crybaby" said Anthony.

"Shut your face and leave my friend alone, Anthony!" snapped Angelica.

"Anthony" asked Peter turning towards the five year old.

"Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out!" snapped Anthony.

"That wasn't very nice of to say that to Zoey, Anthony" said Peter.

"Yeah, well guess what" snapped Anthony, "I don't have to obey some stupid King."

"Well that 'stupid King' is risking his life in order to save you" said Angelica.

"Listen here you bald fart!" snapped Anthony again, "why don't you do what I told you to do and go kill yourself!"

"Wait a minute" asked Peter, "you actually told Angelica to go kill herself?"

"And that's not all" said Angelica, "he cut off all of my hair to."

"Is this true, Antony" asked Peter, folding his arms.

"So what if it is!" barked Anthony, "I mean no one liked that lying little snot and I absolutely hated her because she got all the attention when she was born and she gave me this scar!"

"That was an accident" said Angelica.

"Yeah, well I don't care!" snapped the fiver year old, "because the world would be a lot better off without Miss Baldy Locks over here!"

"At least Angelica said sorry for all of the mean things that she ever did" said Tommy.

'_Angelica apologized?' _thought Peter. "Is that true Angelica" he asked the former blond.

Angelica, the Rugrats, Susie and Zoey all nodded.

"Well Angelica, I'm very proud of you for doing the right thing" said Peter putting a hand on the former blonde's shoulder as she smiled.

Angelica then turned her attention to Erebus in its sheath. Peter noticed this.

"Peter" asked Angelica, "can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure" said Peter.

"Remember that one time that I touched Erebus and it burnt my hand because I was mean" asked Angelica as Peter nodded. "Well, if it's okay with you, can I try and hold Erebus now ?"

"Ah, you want to test yourself to see if you're truly good in your heart now, am I right" asked Peter to which Angelica nodded.

"Well, that is a very good idea; however, you do know that if you still have a lying heart then your hands will burn like they did that one time."

"Yes" said the former blond, "I know."

"Okay" said Peter taking Erebus' sheath off his belt and extending it towards Angelica. Everyone watched intently.

The former blond slowly reached out and grabbed the handle of Erebus. _'No burns'_ she thought as everyone looked at her in amazement. She then drew the sword; it was heavy but when she touched the blade's tip to the floor/ceiling, it actually cut into it a little.

"Wow" said Peter, "not only did you prove that you're good of heart but you've also proved that you can use Erebus."

"Congratulations, Angelica!" cheered Tommy.

"Thanks, Tommy" said Angelica as she handed the sword back to Peter who, in turn, put it back into its sheath.

"I wanna try!" shouted Anthony but before Peter could say no, the evil five year old grabed Erebus' handle, burning his hands in the process.

"OWOOOW!" screamed Anthony in pain, "that stupid sword burnt my hand!"

"Well, like I said, if you're evil of heart, Erebus won't let you touch it" said Peter. "You should have listened. I'll treat your hand as soon as we get out of here."

"Oh, come on!" snapped Anthony, "this isn't fair! Angelica gets to hold that stupid sword but I can't?! What kind of sword burns people who are…?"

"Be quiet, Anthony!" snapped Zoey.

Peter walked over and took Anthony by the arm.

"Hey, let me go!" wined Anthony.

"Sorry Anthony but you're coming with us" said Peter, "And you need some serious help."

Anthony grumbled the whole way back through the air vent while everyone headed back to the GS Office. Once there, however, the place was starting to flood.

"Oh, no" said Peter, "she's starting to sink. We'd better get out of here fast."

Several of the Confederate troops then helped the Rugrats, Angelica, Zoey, Susie and Anthony climb the long way out from the "bottom" of the ship where Peter used Erebus to cut holes in the hull in order to rescue the passengers.

Angelica felt the sea wind hit her face as the troop, who was carrying her, climbed out of the cut opening in the under hull. She looked around at the scene. The under hull was a giant but smooth metal structure painted red and surrounded by the ocean. When she looked over in one direction, she could see the ship's three propellers, which looked like giant golden fans.

The Confederate troops and Peter, who was carrying Tommy and Dil, were all walking to a spot where a helicopter was about to land. Once the copter did so everyone got in.

"I don't knows about you guys" said Chuckie, "but I neber want to go on a boat again."

The ship then began to list.

"We don't have much time" said Peter, "let's get in that helicopter before this ship sinks."

Everyone obeyed and climbed into the helicopter. The copter began to lift and as it did so, Sea-Wise Odyssey listed by her stern. Her giant propellers sunk beneath the sea before the ship rolled over. But rather than just flipping right side up, she just started sinking.

Peter, the Confederate troops, the Rugrats, Angelica, Susie and Zoey all watched as the Sea-Wise Odyssey's bow disappeared into the churning waters.

Anthony just stood there, sulking with his hands still sore from touching Erebus. He then took notice of Angelica sitting near the open sliding door, still distracted by the Odyssey sinking. He then stood up and walked over to her as she turned to look him in the eye.

"What do you…" asked Angelica before Anthony tried to push her out.

Angelica managed to grab ahold of the door's side and pull herself back in.

"What the heck are you trying to do?!" shouted Angelica catching Peter's attention.

"What's going on?!" asked Peter.

"Anthony tried to push me out!" yelled the former blond.

Peter set Tommy and Dil in their seats and walked up to Anthony. "You're coming with me" said the king.

"No I'm not!" shouted Anthony as ran towards the other side of the compartment and took the flare gun that was on the wall and (in spite of it hurting his burnt hands) pointed it at Angelica and Peter.

"Young man that is not a toy!" snapped Peter.

"I don't care!" snapped Anthony back.

Suddenly, one of the Confederate troops snatched the gun out of Anthony's hand but the five year old's finger was still on the trigger and caused the gun to fire. The hot flare whizzed past Tommy before flying out of the compartment.

Tommy, who was disoriented from the flare, stumbled out of his seat and accidentally fell out of the copter.

"TOMMY!" screamed all the children and Peter.

On impulse, Angelica jumped out of the copter as well in order to save her cousin. Luckily the aircraft wasn't very high up so both kids weren't injured when hitting the water but that didn't make everything aright.

Tommy plunged into the ocean and immediately sunk under. As he felt the water surround him, he remembered that day when he and his Grandpa Lou were fishing and he fell into the river. He remembered how he almost drowned and realized that he was experiencing that same moment all over again! He began to panic and thrash about when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him up. His head broke the surface and he heard a girl's voice saying "I've got you Tommy!"

Tommy realized that the girl who grabbed him was his cousin, Angelica, who was barely able to keep afloat by thrashing her legs as hard as she could. They both looked up and saw the helicopter hovering above them and a Confederate troop jumping in to save them.

The troop swam over and grabbed both Tommy and Angelica.

"Don't worry kids" said the troop, "I've got you." He then attached a cable that was lowered from the copter, to his belt. But as they were being pulled up, the wind and waves began grow more intense. Soon they were in the aircraft again when a gust managed to blow Tommy over. He almost fell out again but Angelica grabbed his arm and pulled him further in but, by doing so, accidentally lost balance and fell out of the copter again herself.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Angelica as she fell into the sea once more.

"Not again!" shouted the troop.

"We have to get her!" ordered Peter.

"But where're too high now!"

"Then I'll go!" said Peter.

"What?!" snapped the troop before his King jumped after Angelica…

Angelica splashed into the water and sank farther down that Tommy did a minute ago. She tried to swim to the surface with all her might but couldn't. She began to lose breath and soon she was passing out. But, just as she was going to drown, Peter, who splashed in the sea only a few seconds after her, managed to grab her and swim to the surface.

Soon they were back in the helicopter with Peter trying to revive Angelica with CPR. All the kids watched intensely on the verge of tears as they thought the former blond was gone. But, at seemingly the last second, the little girl coughed up sea water and regained consciousness.

Angelica looked around at everyone laughing and hugging each other through a daze as the copter landed on the flight deck of TCN Richmond. She looked out and saw her father, Drew, running up to the aircraft right before she passed out.

End of Part Eighteen

Acknowledgments: As stated above, the sword, Erebus belongs to Peter. The part where it was referenced that Angelica once got burned by said sword is a reference to Celrock's story, "The Rugrats Discover Erebus."


	19. Chapter 19

Angelica's Adventure Part Nineteen

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Also Peter belongs to TCKing12.

Angelica Pickles awoke and found herself lying in a bed with her Daddy, Drew, looking down at her.

"D-Daddy" asked Angelica.

"I'm here, Princess" said Drew.

Angelica sat up and hugged her dad.

"Oh, Daddy" said Angelica.

"It's okay, Cupcake" said Drew.

Angelica and Drew embraced for a moment longer when the former blond asked something.

"Daddy" asked Angelica, "where's Mommy? Is she okay?"

"Yes" assured Drew.

"Can I see her" asked Angelica.

Drew didn't know what to say as Charlotte was sulking somewhere on the TCN Richmond. Even when he told her about how Angelica saved Tommy's life and almost died in the process she responded with "maybe if she'd saved my business I'd care." And that was when she was sober after last night's ordeal.

"I think your Mommy needs some alone time" said Drew finally.

"Oh, okay" said Angelica in a slightly disappointed voice. She then heard a door open and turned to see, the grownups (except for her uncle William and her mom) the Rugrats, Susie and her siblings, Peter, and Zoey walking in.

"Angelica" said Peter, "your aunt and uncle would like to say something to you."

Angelica listened as Stu spoke up.

"Angelica" said Stu sincerely as he and Didi both sat on the side of the bed that the former blond was laying in.

"Yes uncle Stu" asked Angelica.

Didi spoke up with "we can't thank you enough for saving Tommy's life."

"That was the single bravest thing that I've ever seen someone do" said Stu.

Angelica was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say. "Well" she simply said with a smile, "are any of you dumb enough to think that I would let my cousin die?"

Stu and Didi smiled back as everyone else laughed.

A little while later, Angelica was in the galley of TCN Richmond eating lunch with the Rugrats, Susie and Zoey.

"Angelica" said Tommy, "thanks again for savings me from the water."

"Yeah, thanks for savings my big brother, Angelica" said Dil.

"Oh, it was the least I could do for a couple of smart babies" said Angelica as she reached over and ruffled up Tommy's and Dil's hare affectionately.

Angelica then noticed that Zoey was being very quiet.

"Is everything okay, Zoey" asked Angelica.

"Yeah" said Zoey, "I just wish my Daddy was here."

"I'm sorry" said the former blond putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you looking forward to seeing you grandma and grandpa though?"

"Yeah" said Zoey with her mood lighting up a little. "I'm also looking forward to visiting you when we finally get back to land. I hope we can still have sleepovers."

"Hey" suggested Tommy, "maybe we can sleeps over at everybody's houses?"

"That sounds like fun" said Zoey, "what are your guy's houses like?"

"Our house is very big" said Dil, "it has a big back yard with a sand box and everythings."

"Our back yard has a tree house" said Kimi.

"I love tree houses" said Zoey, "what does your house have, Angelica?"

"Well" said Angelica, "I have lots of toys that we could play with. When we visit I can show you all of them."

As Angelica, Zoey, the Rugrats and Susie all continued to happily discuss their future plans the former blond looked over and saw Anthony, with a glum look on his face, along with William and her Mom, Charlotte, sitting at a table on the far side of the galley. She thought of going to see her Mommy but because her cousin was there she decided to stay and talk to her friends and other cousins.

Sometime later, Angelica was given a piggy back ride by Drew out on the ship's flight deck.

"Daddy" asked Angelica.

"Yes Princess" replied Drew.

"I'm worried about Mommy, Daddy."

Drew knew it wouldn't be long before Angelica realized that something really bad was going on between him and his wife, a future divorce, but he didn't want to let his daughter know that yet.

"Look, Cupcake" said Drew sincerely, "Mommy and Daddy are going to be apart on the ship for a little while."

"But why" asked Angelica.

"It's complicated, Sweetie" said Drew, "me and Mommy need to work out grownup stuff."

"Dose Mommy still love me" asked Angelica just as she asked a few days ago in Nassau.

"Of course, Cupcake" said Drew, trying to sound optimistic.

There was silence for a few seconds before Angelica asked in a soft tone "dose she still love you?"

Drew was all out of stuff to say so he remained reluctantly quiet.

Angelica just looked over towards the flag of the Confederacy; a white maple tree with thirteen white stars above it all on a blue field, waving brilliantly in the sea wind.

End of Part Nineteen

Acknowledgements: Thanks to TCKing12 for explaining to me what the flag of the Confederacy looks like.


	20. Chapter 20

Angelica's Adventure Part Twenty: The Final

Disclaimer Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Also Peter belongs to TCKing12 and Zack and Celeste belong to Celrock.

It had been several weeks since the cruise on the Sea-Wise Odyssey and the families who went were more than happy to be home. William and his son Anthony weren't able to move to Yucaipa and (to Angelica's relief) had to stay in Boston. Stu resumed his work in inventing toys, Chaz and Kira resumed their work at Java Lava and everybody else got back to their lives as well. Well, almost everybody.

Drew Pickles had gone through one of the most stressful times he had ever experienced during his divorce with Charlotte. Sure, he tried to work something out, mainly for Angelica's sake more than anything else but she wouldn't listen.

"Mommy, p-please don't l-leave!" sobbed Angelica Pickles.

"I'm not your Mommy anymore!" snapped Charlotte to which Angelica gasped. "And you're not my daughter anymore either!"

"Charlotte!" snapped Drew as Angelica ran up to him in tears.

"Please don't go!" begged Angelica through sobs one more time.

"I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!" shouted Charlotte just before she slammed the front door of "hers" and Drew's house leaving him with Angelica sobbing in his arms. And that was it; Charlotte left them and drove off to the airport in order to catch a plan to Boston.

A few days later Stu and Didi were having a potluck at their place and everyone was invited. That included Drew, Angelica, the Deville's, the Watanabe-Finster's, the Carmichael's, Lu, Lulu, Boris, Minka, Celeste, Zack, and even Peter.

Before Drew went though he took Angelica to Toy Palace in order to get her something to cheer her up after what happened a few days before.

"Thank you, Daddy" said Angelica as she and Drew entered the store.

"You're welcome, Princess" said Drew, "and remember I don't have a lot of money so only one toy and it can't be too expensive, okay?"

"Sure, Daddy" said Angelica who Drew noticed had become far more polite ever since the cruise ended.

As she walked over towards to Cynthia Toy Aisles, Angelica picked up a toy mirror and looked at her reflection. Her golden hair was starting to grow back in a short plush. In several weeks it would be long enough for her to tie it into her usual pigtails. She then put the mirror down and continued to look around. Soon she came over to just what she wanted. The new Golden Chrome Cynthiamobile, the same kind that was one of the toys her uncle William gave her on the cruise that her mommy had taken away from her.

"Can I get this, Daddy" asked the blond.

"Let me check the price tag" said Drew doing just that and seeing that it was just within his price range. "Perfect" he said, "just enough, let's check out and head to your Aunt and Uncle's."

"Thank you so much, Daddy" said Angelica hugging Drew. The two then walked over towards the check-out aisles when the Blond saw a net with several Super Duper Reptar Balls in it. She instantly remembered over a month ago when Tommy had one such ball only to have her ruin it with her recklessness. She felt a surge of guilt but then an idea popped in her head.

"Daddy" asked Angelica.

"Yes, Cupcake" replied Drew.

Angelica responded with "Can I ask you for something…"

A little while later, Drew and Angelica arrived at Stu's and Didi's and the two got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Drew rang the doorbell and Didi answered.

"Oh, Drew, Angelica, You're here" said Didi.

"Hey Deed" said Drew.

"Hi, Aunt Didi" said Angelica who Didi noticed was holding a Toy Palace bag with something in it.

"Oh, did your daddy get you a new toy" asked Didi.

"Actually" replied the blond "it's something for Tommy. But I want it to be a surprise, so don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Oh, okay then" said Didi, "that was very thoughtful of you and I'm sure Tommy will love your gift. Would you like me to put it up for right now so the kids don't get into it?"

"Yes, thank you Aunt Didi" said Angelica as she and Drew walked inside.

As Angelica was walking she felt a tap on her shoulder. She then turned around to see Zoey Anderson behind her.

"Hi, Angelica" said Zoey.

"Hey Zoey" said Angelica embracing her friend. "Are your Grandpa and Grandma here?"

"I'm afraid they couldn't come but you Aunt Didi picked me up."

"Wanna go outside and play with the others" asked the blond.

"Sure" replied Zoey.

The two girls then ran out into the backyard. Once they were out they saw the Rugrats, Susie and Zach Wehrenberg.

"Who's that blond kid with them" asked Zoey.

"Oh, that's Zach Wehrenberg" replied Angelica, "he's Celeste's nephew."

The two then walked up towards the other children who were currently talking about a new Reptar movie that was coming out.

"And I hears that they may shows Reptar babies!" shouted Dil in delight.

"And I hears they may have Reptar go on the Moon!" shouted Tommy in delight as well.

"I hope my Aunty Celeste will take us when it comes in the tebiter (theater)" said Zack. Just then the little boy heard an all too familiar voice saying "so, what are you smart babies up to."

Zack cringed when hearing Angelica's voice.

'_Stupid Angelica' _thought Zack _'why can't she stop call… wait a minute? Did she just call us smart babies?'_

Zack was very surprised at what he had just heard and was even more surprised when he turned around and saw Tommy _hugging _Angelica along with the others. Once the group hug ended the four year old blond girl walked up to him with a sincere look on her face.

"Zack" said Angelica.

Zach wasn't sure what the "evil" blond was going to do. Was she going to throw something icky in his face? Was she going to force him to do something bad against his will?

"Uh, what do you wants, Angelica" asked the little blond boy flatly as he crossed his arms.

"Listen, Zack" said Angelica before taking a deep breath, "I am so, so sorry for being so mean to you and calling you 'dumb baby.' You're not a dummy; you're a very smart baby. In fact, you're probably one of the smartest babies in the whole wide World. I understand why you hate me with a hot passion for always doing what I've done to you. In fact, I was the one who was the dumb baby for being so mean to you all the time. Can you ever forgive me?"

Zack stood there, completely _blown_ _away_ by what Angelica had just done; she actually apologized! Mean, nasty and evil old Angelica Pickles actually said sorry! _To him!_

'_Is this a clone of Angelica' _thought Zack, _'or am I just dreaming? This can't be the Angelica I know!' _The little boy then pinched himself in the side and winced at the pain. _'Well, I'm not dreaming.'_

Zack then looked up at the other kids in order to read their expressions. They all looked sincere about what the blond had just said.

"Did you also say sorry to all my friends" asked Zack.

Angelica nodded and the others did as well, smiling.

Zack looked Angelica right in her eyes.

"Are you just doing this to get a reward from somebody?" asked the intelligent blond.

"Only the reward of forgiveness" replied Angelica.

Zack, thought to himself again; _'is she serious? Dose she really mean that? Is she ACTUALLY turning a new leaf?_

"Not doing this for treats of toys, huh" asked Zack to which Angelica nodded.

Zack noticed Peter walking by.

"Peter" asked Zack.

"What is it, Zack" asked Peter.

"Is it true that Angelica has turned a new leaf?"

"Ah, is she apologizing to you" asked Peter to which everyone nodded. "Well" continued the King, "I can tell you the she is actually telling the truth. In fact she even proved it by wielding Erebus and not only did my sword not burn her but she proved that she can actually use it just like you."

Zack's eyes widened in shock; he would have never, in a billion years even contemplated that Angelica could wield Erebus! He turned back to the blond girl.

"Do you promise, on your very life, that you will never call us dumb babies or be means to us or lies to us eber again" asked Zack.

"Yes, Zack" said Angelica actually getting on her knees, "I promises you, on my very life, that I will never call you guys dumb or be mean to you or lie to you ever again. Now will you forgive me?"

After several seconds Zack took a deep breath and gave the answer he thought he'd never, _ever _give. "Well, Angelica" he said with a smile, "you've proven yourself to me and that's not an easy thing to do. The answer is yes, I can forgive you."

Angelica smiled and replied with "Thank you Zack. Does this mean that we can get along now?"

"The only reason we couldn't before was because of your evilness and since you've proven that you've turned a new leaf, then there is no reason why we can't get along" said Zack.

Angelica smiled at her new friend.

"I have a couple questions though" asked Zack, "what exactly made you have a change of heart and what happened to your pigtails?"

Angelica said "it's a long story. For one I had to deal with someone bullying me for once who actually almost made me kill myself."

Zack's eyes widened. "Someone actually almost drove you to suicide?"

Angelica nodded.

That took Zack by surprise. _'It's one thing to hate Angelica' _he thought,_ 'but it's a totally different thing to actually want her dead.'_

"Who was this person" asked Zack.

"My cousin from my Mommy's side of the family named Anthony" replied Angelica. "But we don't have to worry about him anymore; he and his daddy, my Uncle William, have to stay in Boston, far, far away from us."

"That must have be one heck of an experience" said Zack.

"It was but luckily, my new best friend, Zoey stopped me before it was too late" said Angelica.

"I this her" asked Zack turning to Zoey who he had never met before, "I don't think I met you before. I'm Zack Wehrenberg."

"Nice to meet you, Zack, I'm Zoey Anderson" replied Zoey. "I met Angelica on a big boat."

"Wow, you were on a big boat" asked Zack, "I wish I could go on a big boat."

"Hey that's gives me a great ideas" said Tommy, "let's play Ocean Adventures!"

"Yeah!" shouted all the others in unison. The yard then "transformed" into a big boat, the same boat at the beginning of this story sailing through the same imaginary stormy sea.

"Come on Admiral Angelica" said Tommy to his cousin, "let's set sail to the big island for dinner."

As Angelica played with the others she realized that she was no longer lonely. And since she wasn't lonely she wasn't sad or angry anymore. In fact she was happier than she ever felt in a long time.

A while later everyone went inside to eat the potluck. Afterwards they all ate sugar cookies that Celeste had baked and listened to Peter tell stories about how he won the Confederacy's independence. Eventually it had gotten late and everyone was heading home. Only Drew and Angelica were left.

As she knew that she was leaving soon, Angelica asked Didi to give her, her present she had gotten for Tommy. She then walked into the living room where her two cousins were playing, holding the bag behind her back.

"Hey Tommy, hey Dilly" said the blond.

"Hey Angelica" said the two Pickles boys in unison.

"Hey Tommy I got a surprise for you" said Angelica. "And you'd better like it" she said, jokingly, "because I had to give up the coolest Golden Chrome Cynthiamobile for it."

Angelica handed Tommy the bag to which the two year old looked in and his eyes widened.

"It's a Super Duper Reptar Ball!" shouted Tommy excitingly.

"Wow!" said Dil.

Tommy than hugged Angelica and said "Thanks you, Angelica, you're the bestest cousin eber."

"So are you two" said Angelica.

"Angelica!" called Drew from the other room, "we're goanna have to get going here!"

"Okay Daddy, I'll be right there!" replied Angelica. She then turned to Tommy and Dil. "Well, I gotta get going" she said, "bye."

"Bye, Angelica" said both Tommy and Dil before going outside to play with their new ball.

Angelica and Drew said goodbye to Stu and Didi and walked outside to their car.

"Angelica" said Drew looking down at his daughter, "that was a very nice thing you did by giving up that Cynthia toy for a replacement Ball for Tommy."

Angelica smiled up at her Daddy. Once in the car Drew helped her in her seat and then got in himself and started the engine. The blond looked out of the window and up into the star filled night sky and sighed. She was going to miss her Mommy being there with her and her Daddy when they went on family events.

But still Angelica was glad she was now friends with the Rugrats, Susie, Zack and Zoey. She was also glad she wasn't alone anymore. And thus the blond lived a very happy childhood with all of her friends.

THE END

Acknowledgments: Special thanks to Celrock for giving me the idea of how Zack should react to Angelica's repentance. I also want to thank her for giving me suggestions for the recent edits that this story underwent.

Notes: So thus concludes Angelica's Adventure. I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, gave positive reviews and gave suggestions to this story's cause. I also want to thank everyone for being so patient for updates. I have to say, it fills really good to finally finish this story. Ultimately I hope you all enjoyed it.

Sovietlollipop-


End file.
